Lincoln Loud: Tale of the Ocean King (A Loud House Story)
by Tyzuma
Summary: In the ocean town of Royal Woods, strange things start happening after a powerful storm hits the town. Along these strange things is a weird white haired man washed up on shore with no recollection on who he is except his name. Lincoln Loud..
1. 1) Washed Up

Darkness...

That's all this man saw when he opened his eyes...

The pure blackness in a strange watery place reminiscent of an ice cold ocean.

When he came to his senses, he swam upwards towards the surface to get some air.

???: *gasp!!!! *COUGH COUGH!!!! Ugh.. where.. where am I? Hello? Is.. there anyone?

He looked around and saw nothing but endless black murky water. The sky was completely dark green with huge thunder clouds shooting lightning everywhere..

???: Where... am I?! Help!!!! A-anyone?!

Lincoln...

The man looked around in confusion as a mysterious voice suddenly spoke his name.

Lincoln: W-what? Who.. who's there?! How on earth do you know my name?!

Lincoln Loud... you must open.. your eyes...

Lincoln: M-my eyes? What are you... talking about?! I'm wide awake!

Incorrect.. Lincoln Loud.. you are blind.. you must wake up... and open your eyes...

Lincoln: What are you talking about?! Where.. where am I?!

The voice didn't respond but a large dark figure started rising out of the water. Lincoln had no idea what it was other than it looked like a child with the white hair with a bit of a green tint. It opened its eyes, glowing pure white as it stared Lincoln down.

Figure: Open... your... EEEEEYYYYYEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- Somewhere -

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes to see a night fallen beach. Having no clue where he even was, he decided to walk forwards in hope he can find help.

Lincoln: Is.. anyone.. there? I.. need help...

Before he could even take one more step, he passed out from exhaustion..

\- The Next Day -

Somewhere in by this place was a large house right by the sea. Everyone inside had gone out to do their own thing all except one.

This family was considered very mysterious by the locals in the town not far from them. Everything about them was just so odd from the children, their family history, and the tales that they were able to use strange powers beyond normal magic.

But this family tried their best to be peaceful with the town. Even if they were a bit Loud.

In the attic of the three story house was where the spooky goth known as Lucy Loud lived in. She was the more reclusive one in the house as she loved to stay in dark spaces and connect with spirits as she said.

Lucy sat up and got her usual clothes on. After getting all her stuff ready and combing her hair, she looked into her mirror to double check on her outfit.

Lucy Loud (Now 13) had on a black shirt with long white sleeves with some normal black shorts. She got out her comb again and fixed her hair up a bit with her bangs covering one if her pure white eyes.

Lucy: I should get going. Haiku will be here soon for my usual tutoring.

Lucy grabbed a backpack and went down to the first floor. After cooking up some eggs, she headed to the door and walked outside, bumping into a tall figure.

Lucy: Hello Haiku.

Haiku: Hello Lucy. I take it you're ready for today's lesson?

Haiku (Now 16) was a tall curvaceous woman with long black hair. She had on a purple dress with black pants underneath as well as a hat purple sunhat on her head.

Lucy: I am. But... Can we have our session by the beach? I've been.. having trouble concentrating in the house recently. It's like the spirits are trying to warn me about some thing.

Haiku: While normally I would be interested in knowing what the spirits say, this seems to be causing you trouble. We can go by the back for today.

Lucy smiled and gave her best friend a hug. They started walking to the beach close by the Loud House while Lucy leading Haiku along the more safe path. Haiku tilted her head in confusion as Lucy made odd turns when it seemed better to just go in a straight line.

Haiku: Lucy? May I ask what you are doing?

Lucy: I'm going the safe path. Our area isn't exactly safe due to how close we are to the forest.

Haiku: Wait.. You're saying the things from the forest live in the beach?

Lucy: Correct but there's not a lot. Only a nest of some sand-worms and a few other things.

Haiku gulped and walked along the path that Lucy had made, being very careful not to make one wrong step. While she hadn't come across a lot of creatures around the area, she sure as heck knew what a sand-worm was and how territorial they can be.

Haiku: A-almost there...

Haiku got to the and breathed a sigh of relief and followed Lucy down to the beach.

Haiku looked around the rocky area. It looked decent and quiet but they just need to find a flat surface to sit on to start the lesson. Before she walked down, she nervously looked around the area and saw a man in a green shirt walking to the house. She huffed in annoyance and followed Lucy.

Lucy: Keep going up and ahead. My sister Lana built a little picnic table last week.

Haiku: Oh, how convenient. I do hope it doesn't get dangerous up ahead.

Lucy: It doesn't. Creatures don't come down here. The most are a bunch of wrecked ships and a few... caves...

Lucy suddenly stopped talking and froze in place. Haiku walked to her and looked her in the eyes, noticing they were full of fear despite them being fully white.

Haiku: L-Lucy? Is.. something wrong?

Lucy: Body. There's.. a b-body... over there...

Haiku: What!? What are... talking about...

Haiku looked to where Lucy was staring at and lo and behold there indeed was a body.

It was a white haired man with torn and soggy clothes. Haiku couldn't see his face due to the man laying face down onto the sand.

Haiku: O-oh my god.. What... why there a man... unconscious?! I thought you said this area was safe!

Lucy: I did! But... this has ever happened before..

Haiku: L-lucy... go into the house and call 911. I'll stay here and watch over him.

Lucy nodded and dashed as quickly as possible back to her home. Haiku took a few cautious steps towards the beached up stranger and sat down besides him. With slight hesitation, she rolled him into his back and got a good look at him.

Haiku: Oh my! He sure is a handsome one I'll give him that. Though... That white hair is.. familiar. His eye's seem to be like Lucy's except his pupils are just light gray. Even this is weirding me out and that's saying something.

Haiku looked at him a bit longer until she thought of something.

Haiku: No.. it.. can't be right? He's dead! Or.. disappeared.. Is that really him?

Haiku poked the man a little to try and wake him up. She heard slight breathing from him so he was obviously still awake.

?: Ugghhh...

Haiku: Gasp! You're waking up! Good. Now to take you to a doctor in town.

Haiku put her arms out and grabbed the white haired mans hands and pulled him onto his feet. Haiku let him put an arm around her for support as they started walking up the hill since he didn't even look well enough to walk around at all.

???: Where... am I... Who are... you?

Haiku: Well at least you can talk. Anyways, my name is Haiku Tanka and you are by a place called Royal Woods. Who are you?

???: I.. don't know.. The last thing I heard before I passed out was.. L-lincoln.. Something..

Haiku: L-Lincoln? Are you by chance talking about..

Before Haiku could finish her sentence, she heard someone walk around the corner. She looked at where it came from thinking it was Lucy only to get a bad surprise. Up the sand path they walked upon was an angry looking Chandler.

Chandler: I finally found you!!!

Haiku: Sigh. What do you want Chandler? If you're going to ask me out, it's a no.

Chandler: Grrr... I do all this stuff to try and please you! I buy you flowers and cake! But you still won't go out with me! Now I come all this way with a super fancy dinner reservation and what do I find?! You with some white haired creep that looks life your dumb boyfriend Lincoln!

Haiku: For the last time, I will not go out with you. You only want me for my looks and money. Also, Lucy's brother was not my boyfriend. He was just a good friend of mine.

Chandler: Bull crap! Now c'mon! Ditch this dude and the creepy goth girl and I can show you a fun time.

Haiku: Back off, Chandler. My answer is no. Now go away or help me carry this man to the hospital.

???: Ugh.. Miss Haiku? What is... going on?

Chandler: M-Miss.. Haiku? He calls you Miss Haiku?!

The man looked at Chandler with confused face and looked back to Haiku.

???: Is he bothering you? From his tone of voice, he seems to bother anyone around him.

Chandler: Why you little!!! I'll show you!

Haiku: Chandler no! Don't hurt him!

Haiku let go of him and tried to block Chandler from getting past her but she was forcefully thrown to the ground, letting Chandler past her.

The man froze when he saw Haiku look up. She looked wounded, making him incredibly angry. Before he could try to move, everything seemed to slow down like time was stopping. He held his head as thoughts rushed through his mind.

Who was he? What's going on? Is this all a dream? Who are these people?

Everything seemed like a blur until something came to him.

His name. Nothing else.

But that was all he could think of, much to his disappointment. He looked at the raging Chandler rushing towards him and realized that if he wanted to know everything, he would need to proceed with caution.

But now, he needed to focus on protecting him and Haiku from this man.

Chandler took out a switch blade and thrusted his hand out to stab him right in his stomach. However, before he got the chance to stab him, the man reached out and grabbed Chandlers neck hard and held him off the ground with surprising strength.

Chandler: ACK!!! W-what... the hell?! Let go!!! *Cough!!

Chandler tried gasping for air as the mans grip tightened around his neck. He then was slammed hard against the rocky wall, leaving a few cracks in it. The man suddenly almost stumbled and dropped Chandler to the ground, letting him run off in fear.

He turned to Haiku who had already gotten up and was only staring in awe at what just happened.

Haiku: W-who... are you?

???: I don't know.. All I do know... Is my name...

Haiku: W-what... is it?

???: My name... Is Lincoln Loud..

(A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to what is probably going to be my longest story by far! After so long, i've finally gotten to start on the reboot to my first and most popular story yet! Lincoln Lovecraft! While i'll be working on another story of mine called Lana the Were-frog, i'll do my best update this story consistently.


	2. 2) Meeting the family

So, what's his status? Any complications?

Not at all. Perfectly healthy for someone washed up on the beach. It's incredibly weird though.

Yeah. Hey, he looks familiar. That white hair... Is this the Loud boy the went missing a few years ago?

Apparently so. DNA scans matched and Ms. Tanka told us that the last thing he said before he passed out what that the only thing he remembered was his name in which he said Lincoln Loud.

I bet his family will be happy to see him.

As the two doctors talked to each other, Lincoln slowly stirred awake. The doctors failed to notice his eyes opening as they exited the room to take care of something else.

Lincoln: Where.. am I?

Haiku: The Royal Woods Hospital.

Lincoln jumped in fear as Haiku seemed to just appear out of thin air behind Lincoln.

Lincoln: Gah! Oh! It's you, Ms... Haiku?

Haiku: Correct. I brought you here after you passes out. The doctors said the sudden rush if adrenaline to your head made you fall unconscious after your scuffle with Chandler.

Lincoln: Oh dear.. That doesn't sound good at all. At least I'm in a safe place?

Haiku: the word safe differs from person to person but yes. You are safe.

Lincoln: Interesting. So.. Who are you?

Haiku: H-huh? Who.. who am I? Lincoln, you should know me. You and I were really good friends.

Lincoln: Oh uhh. Well I'm really sorry to say but I have no clue on who you are. All I know is your name but that's only because you told me your name after you found me.

Haiku stayed silent. Lincoln didn't recognize or even remember her? Red flags went off in her mind as she started to piece together a likely answer that even she didn't want to believe.

Haiku: You.. no it.. can't be..

Lincoln: Are... You ok?

Haiku: I-I'm fine. Just.. tell me something real quick. Do you know the names of your sisters?

Lincoln: Sisters? I wasn't aware I had siblings. Are they in this building? They're probably wanting to speak to me if I've been missing from what I've heard from that person dressed in that nice coat.

Haiku: That's a doctor. "My suspicions are most likely correct. Lincoln is suffering from amnesia. His family is not going to take this well.."

Haiku sighed, a tear forming in her eye as she stood up, ready to take her leave until she noticed something.. peculiar.

She saw something on Lincoln's hand. Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and looked on the back to find a black marking in the shape of a puzzle piece. What was even more odd a out this was the fact that there's was another puzzle piece marking on Lincoln's other hand as well.

Lincoln: Uhh.. Haiku? What are you doing with my hands?

Haiku: This is bad..

Lincoln: W-what's bad? Is the markings on my hands bad?

Haiku: Most likely. However, I don't have a clear answer. I'll get back to you when I look into this.

Lincoln: Oh uhh... Alright then-

Lincoln looked back at Haiku to see she has suddenly disappeared out of thin air. He looked around to see if Haiku was still around hoping he was just seeing things but his eyes were true. Haiku had suddenly vanished like she blinked out of existence.

Lincoln: I hope everyone is not as odd as her. No offense but she gives off a strange vibe.. Maybe I should watch out if I want to proceed.

Lincoln sighed and sat back down onto the bed to recollect his thoughts. He wanted, no.. Needed to find out just who exactly he is and why he can't remember anything. From what Haiku told him, he has a family that is most likely on the way to take him to his future home.

Lincoln: While that's good and all, how can I trust them? What if they're dangerous or don't even want me? Guess i'll have to wait and find out.

???: What do you mean I can't see my own son?! He's been missing for five years!!

Lincoln walked to the window in his room and peaked through the curtains to see a blonde woman arguing with one of the nurses. Was this woman his mother?

The tall woman had on a red shirt, blue jeans that hugged her legs with a very stylish gray jacket that had a Space, Heart, and Club on the sleeves with the word Queen etched onto the right side of the front as well as sunglasses and a white streak dyed into her hair.

Nurse: Ms Loud, I do understand your concern but Lincoln isn't ready to leave! We don't know if he's well enough to even stand up!

Yep. That's his mom alright even though she looks like she's in her maybe mid-twenties? Must be his eyes playing tricks. He looked to the left and saw three young women standing behind his mother with worried looks.

Lincoln: I'm guessing those girls are my sisters? Hmm.. One looks like she would be friends with Haiku, the other looks like a.. plumber? Hmm.. and the last one seems to be on the bigger side though I doubt she would want to be told about that including the buck teeth.

Rita: I don't care if he can't leave! I'm seeing my only son whenever you like or not!

Nurse: Security!!

Lincoln: Uhhh... Hello?

The room suddenly got dead quiet as they all turned to look at Lincoln who came out of the room, surprising the Nurse who said that Lincoln couldn't get up!

Nurse: H-how are.. you standing? Last we checked, your leg bones looked fractured and sore!

Lincoln: Uhh... I feel perfectly fine. Anyways, is this my-

Lincoln was interrupted when Rita suddenly hugged him tears. He didn't exactly hug back due not knowing what Rita was even doing and not knowing who exactly she was.

Rita: Oh my baby boy!! You've finally returned after all these years! Where have you been?! We've all been worried sick!

Lincoln: I.. I wish I could answer those questions too, Miss. But I don't remember. I don't even know who you are.

Rita suddenly got quiet and stopped hugging Lincoln.

Rita: You.. you're joking.. r-right? Surely you remember your own mother!

Lincoln shook his head no, making Rita looked at the nurse angrily. She grabbed her collar and held her close to her face.

Rita: What's going here? He doesn't remember us?!

Nurse: That's what I-I was.. meaning to tell you a-about his condition. He's uhh.. suffering through complete amnesia..

The little girl in the overalls walked up to Rita was a worried face.

Lana: Does.. this mean my brother doesn't remember any of us?

Nurse: Sadly yes..

Rita sighed and dropped the nurse to the ground and rubbed her temples in annoyance.

Rita: As if things couldn't get any worse, Lincoln doesn't even know who we are..

Lincoln: Uhh.. May pitch in with an idea? Even though I don't exactly remember any of you, now would be a good time for me to get introduced to you?

Rita: Very well then. Girls, decide who.. nevermind. I'll go first and Lincoln will decide which one of you will go first.

Luan: Awww c'mon Mom! Now isn't a good time to be picking favorites! Hehehe!

Rita: We'll from past experiences, you kids usually break things when you need to decide something as a group.

Lucy: That is a good idea. Given how he has no memories, he won't have any bias or opinion that will effect his choice.

Rita: Gah! Oh uhh... Good point, Lucy. Now then, would you like to decide, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Uhh... Sure! I pick... the dark girl that seems to spook everyone.

Lucy nodded and walked forward.

Lucy: My name is Lucy. I am your oldest younger sister in the family. Just be careful if I scare you. I have a tendency to spook people at random.

Lincoln: We'll uhh.. it certainly is very nice to meet you, Lucy.

Lincoln reached out his hand to offer a handshake which Lucy accepted but he felt a twinge of sadness come from Lucy. Was she expecting a hug?

Lincoln: hmm... uhh.. How about... the girl in the ponytail.

Luan: That's me! My name is Luan! Your... fourth oldest sister!

Luan was a short, chubby nine-teen year old woman with brown hair that had a ponytail which went to her hips. She wore a brown button up shirt with an orange long sleeve shirt underneath with some normal blue jeans. On her button up shirt was a Joker playing card stitched in on the left side of the chest with small smiley faces on the right.

Lincoln: Well i'm glad to meet you! I hope we got along before I went missing.

Luan: Hehe. Let's just say it's better to stay on my good side! You don't wanna get an early April Fools prank! Heheheh!!

Lincoln: Uhhh... What's April Fools?

Luan: I-I... Nothing important. I'm glad to see you again..

Dang it. Did something wrong again! This is getting tad bit awkward.

Lincoln: Umm.. Girl in the red hat.

Lana quickly ran up to Lincoln and hugged his legs tightly. Lincoln looked at the adorable child with comfort. She looked happy to see him for what seemed like ages to her.

Lana: My name is Lana! Oh I've missed you so much, Lincoln!!!

Lana was an skinny, eleven year old little girl with long blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her outfit was more simple compared to her fashionable siblings with normal blue overalls that had some tools sticking out of the pockets with a red undershirt and cap.

Lincoln: Oh my! Well it sure is a pleasure to meet you, Lana! Uhh.. do you.. mind using less force.. on your hug? You're hurting my leg.

Lana: Oh uhh.. Sorry bout that. Hehehe. Well uhh.. I bet Lily would want to see you! Speaking if which, where is she?

Lily: Uhh.. Right.. behind you Lana.

Lana turned around and then moved away to let Lincoln see the little girl looking at him nervously.

Lincoln: Uhh.. hi!

Lily was a short, six year old, blonde hair little girl.She had on an oversized orange T-shirt with a purple skirt. In her hand seemed to be a plush bunny that Lincoln couldn't help but think he's seen before.

Lincoln gave Lily a friendly smile, hoping to ease the nervous looking Lily. She didn't respond and just walked closer to him.

Lily: Are you... Really my brother?

Rita: L-Lily!! Of course he's your brother! We wouldn't have come here if he wasn't!

Lily: But.. But..

Lincoln: Hey.. I don't even remember any of you but.. From what i'm told, I am your bro! And don't worry bout a thing, I mean no harm to you or anyone. I just hope I can remember everything and.. Would you like to help your big brother out?

Lily: Well... I..

Lily gave it some hard thought and looked at the white haired stranger in front of him. She did feel bad that she wasn't around to get to know her own brother before he disappeared but she did see what he looked like in one of her sister Lola's scrapbooks and.. Even she was starting to see the resemblance.

Lily: Well... Alrighty. I'll be glad to have my brother back!

Lincoln smiled and picked Lily up playfully. She smiled and gave Lincoln a hug.

Rita: Well this was a great reunion but we should be heading home. Don't want your other siblings to destroy the house.

They all nodded and started their walk out of the hospital, not caring to sign Lincoln out first but nobody cared to stop them due to their reputation of being a destructive bunch. However, as they all stayed in a group, Lucy seemed to follow from a distance to keep her eye on Lincoln.

Her sight was focused on his hands and back neck. On the backhands and neck was a palm sized tattoo of a puzzle piece. It was completely shaded black and it looked like Lincoln didn't even know what it was doing on his body from she could make out. He also couldn't have gotten it anyways because he's disappeared and washed up on the beach meaning he was in the sea and somehow survived.

Lucy: Those markings are familiar.. I have a feeling this memory loss isn't natural.. Someone or.. something must have done this. No matter to me. I'll figure it out and return your memories..

**(****A/N: Hello everyone. It's about time i've updated this. Sorry for the long wait as I had to update two other stories and wait for a person to complete drawings for this story (The Drawings are only on the Wattpad version of this story). Anyways, thank you all for the support so far! Ten people favorited this story just through chapter one alone! It's most likely people who read the first Lincoln LoveCraft and not new readers but the more people the better!**

**I'll try my best to update this as much as possible along with my other stories.**

**Thank you all for reading! This is Tyzuma, signing out!**


	3. 3) A walk home

Lincoln: I must say, this town is incredibly beautiful.

Lincoln was currently walking along the boardwalk with the other Loud's on their way home.

Royal Woods looked amazing if a bit odd for some odd reason. The yellow sky caught his eye as it seemed to clash with the light blue of the sparkling ocean giving him an odd feeling. Like it wasn't supposed to look like this but it was so nice to look at.

Lucy: Is something wrong, Brother?

Lincoln: Huh? Oh.. Nothing's wrong. It's just.. i'm getting an odd feeling from this place.

Luan: That's what a lot of people say. Royal Woods is famous for being such an enigma in to the rest of the world. There's a ton of odd phenomenon recorded here and odd dangerous creatures we thankfully don't have to deal with.

Lincoln: Creatures?

Lana: Yeah! We have a ton of cool stuff in our large forest! The only bad thing is that the forest kinda blocks people from leaving town easily since Royal Woods is located on a point looking area on the continent.

Lucy: The only other way to get around the forest is by taking a boat and even so it's still dangerous due to what's in the water.

Lincoln shivered at Lucy's answer.

Lincoln: So this place isn't very safe?

Rita: Sad to say but yes. In a place like this, survival is key. Thankfully, the town here is pretty safe as the creatures outside don't go to populated areas.

Lana: Which is odd since no one here has any kinds of weapons of any kind. It's like they don't want to come to the town for some reason.

Lincoln: Odd. Well at least you don't have to deal with them, right?

They all went silent, making Lincoln gulp in fear.

Luan: Yeah about that.. We live outside of the town about five minutes outside of it.

Lincoln titled his head in confusion. Why would they live outside a safe area in a place that could be dangerous to them because of the creatures that live there? Lucy then spoke up like she had read his mind.

Lucy: We're very distant from the town since they.. treat us as outsiders. We're very different than what they would prefer in a normal peaceful life. Ironic since we help provide them with a food source with our farm.

Lincoln: A farm you say?

Lana: Yeah! We have a cool giant farm with tons of tasty plants of veggies! I'll have to show you it! You'll love what you'll be able to eat alone! But when you cook something, it's just delicious! So many pot pies, cakes, casseroles and so much more!

Luan: Hahaha! With the amount of food you eat, i'm surprised Lola is that fatter twin.

Lana: Well unlike her, I only eat healthy stuff that comes from the garden. She eats way too much sweets and cake. Lola is kinda like a spoiled princess in a way.

Lincoln: Wait.. You have a twin?

Rita: *sigh.. You sure do have a lot to remember. You've only met three of your siblings. You have seven left.

Lincoln: T-ten!? I have.. ten sisters?! Me included equals to eleven total kids! How on earth did you have so many?!

Rita: Pfft.. You have no idea how many times i'm asked about that. And it sure was a journey I'll tell you that.

Lincoln: And.. do I have a father?

Everyone suddenly went silent like something died. Lincoln gave them a nervous look, thinking he might have talked about a sour spot in the family.

Lincoln: Uhh.. Are you.. all right?

Rita: *Sigh.. Yeah. He's on... a business trip is all. Nothing else.

Lincoln nodded and played along. There something obviously wrong in that department but now would not be the best time to bring it up, if ever. Maybe he should get to know more about them than just their names before he started asking personal questions.

Luan: Well uhh.. How are you liking this place, Lincoln? Is it enjoyable so far?

Lincoln: I must say I am enjoying this! The place is really nice to look at and it gives off a.. familiar feel.

The sisters looked at each other with happy looks. Each second was a step closer to getting his memories back and it might be working!

A few minutes later, Lana took them through a short cut to avoid having to pass through sand worm territory which confused Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uhh.. Lana, while this short cut is nice.. what is a sand worm?

Lana: A sand worm? Only the meanest and most terrifying things that live in the sand! They live in desert and beaches but this part of the world is where most of the population is due to the large beaches.

Lucy: They're hard to kill since they're too quick to even be attacked before they sink back in the ground. We've just given up and just take alternate paths. The only time the worms really are a problem is when one tried to steal from our garden.

Luan: Thankfully, Lana gives them a Fruit Punch if you know what i'm saying! Hehehehehe!!

Everyone groaned at that joke while Lincoln gave a small chuckle, making Luan smile. Eventually, they came across a rocky wall with many holes and sharp shiny rocks in it, making it a sight to behold.

Lincoln: Whoa... Royal Woods is just brimming with spectacular sights to see. It's just a simple rock wall but... The shiny gems and rocks just make it so hypnotizing..

Luan: That's because it's a scrat nest.

Lincoln: Scrat wha-GAH!!!

Lincoln fell back in shock as a tiny rat like creature poked it's dirty head out of one of the holes and hissed at Lincoln. Looks like he got a little too close. He quickly got up and stared at the odd thing with curiosity.

Lincoln: What.. Is that?

Lana: That's a scrat! It's a species of rat that usually come from high mountains, caves and mostly underground places. They're moreaggressive than a common rat as they will rip and tear their prey to shreds.

Lana then picked the creature calmly without fear in her eyes.

Lana: But if you don't show fear and give them a shiny thing, they'll be friendly as they love decorating their nests with tons of goodies!

Lincoln quickly got up and looked at the scrat and gave it a closer look.

It was about the size of Lana's hands but it managed to fit in snuggly as if it has more fat than bone. It's fur was grey with a few white hairs going along it's back signaling it must be pretty old. It's red eyes looked at Lincoln with a glare as if telling the man to back off while showing it's sizable mouth full of white, razor sharp teeth. What else was odd about it as that it's long pink tail had some sharp spikes at the end of it. It even looked like it could break open tiny rocks if used hard enough.

Lincoln: Such an odd thing..

Rita: That's what many people from other countries say about the creatures that live here. Some say they aren't even animals but monsters which is sadly kind of true in most cases. Luckily, we've made our own way of combating these things but it sadly has driven away a lot of tourists. The town get's kind of lonely every now and then.

Lincoln: Oh dear. Well hopefully things might change one day?

They all just kind of shrugged at that and continued their walk. They got to the end of the path, leading to a sandy beach with palm trees and a large house. It wasn't a huge wood mansion but a large beach mansion with many open windows on the first floor while the two upper floors seemed to be more private, most likely housing the bedrooms and such.

Lincoln: Oh my... it's gorgeous! Is this where we live?

Rita: Yep! It's a sight you must see. So Lincoln, get ready to meet the rest of your siblings. Get ready to meet, The Loud House.


	4. Sorry Sorry

Hello everyone. Tyzuma here with an update on this story.

So I try to keep a consistent update schedule or as consistent I can get with running two stories as well as going through Highschool.

Though this last week was when I was on Fall Break and had an entire week off to write. Sadly, I got a stomach bug and was too sick to write.

So just to let you all know, I will get back to writing as soon as possible.

Apologies for the wait but I hope you all understand.

**(A/N: This chapter will become obsolete once I make a new chapter)**


	5. 4 (A reunion of sorts)

**(Fun Fact: This chapter was written in only two days. I hope you all enjoy what I made for this chapter!)**

Rita opened the door and let Lincoln into the house first. Instantly, he was amazed by the inside already. It was spacious, pretty, and felt right to be in.

Lincoln: Wow.. It's like I'm in the future! A dream house if you will! People must be jealous that we live in a place like this!

Rita: Hehe. I guess you can say that. Despite being outcasts in a way, a lot of townspeople are jealous of how we live our life.

Lana: Yeah! We have easy access to plenty of food, live kinda peacefully and away from the superstitious aura of living in the place.

Lincoln: Super...stitious? Can you explain a bit more?

Lucy went to speak up but Luan stopped her and shook her head as if now wasn't the right time. They continued walking down the hallway and into an open area with most of the wall a big see through window by a kitchen.

Lincoln could instantly smell something cooking. It was definitely tasty and a bit spicy from what he smelled. He looked to the right and saw a woman of medium height cooking what seemed to be medium-rare steaks while whistling a loud yet catchy tune.

Rita: Luna! We're back with Lincoln!

Luna: R-really? He's...

The brunette turned around, instantly making eye contact with the tall teen. They stayed silent, not knowing how to break the ice. However, they gave a tight hug as if it was instinct. Lincoln didn't need much introduction, this girl was most definitely one of his sisters that.. even if his memories were completely gone, felt like he knew her personally.

Luna: it's really you.. I can't believe it! When.. we all got the phone call, we thought it was some jerk playing a prank call on us but.. you're here now and.. wow.. you've sure grown! Heh. Now Lori has some competition!

Luna Loud was a twenty year old woman of medium height and well rounded hourglass figure with short brown hair with a dark purple streak down in the front. She had on a black long sleeve suit with red and blue striped going down the sides of her torso. On her forearms were tattoos of the playing cards with Clubs on them. Luna had on some tight purple mid-thigh length shorts with knee-high gray socks and purple shoes.

Lincoln: Lori? I haven't met her yet.

Luna: Ah right. You uhh.. lost your memory. Well no big deal! We'll have a ton of fun making more memories and maybe get some old ones in that noggin of yours! Haha!

Luna grabbed Lincoln close and started giving him a noogie, which confused him greatly. While the two messed around, Luan started calling everyone to the kitchen to come see Lincoln and introduce themselves to him.

Luna: Hahaha! Try to get out of this!

Lincoln: L-Luna! That really hurts! What is this noogie?

Luna laughed and let him go by spinning him away like a top. When he finally stopped, he stumbled around dizzily and bumped into a wall. Or what seemed like a wall anyways. He stopped and looked up to see he had bumped into a large, muscular woman with a very unamused face.

Lincoln: H-huh? Oh uh.. Hello! You must be Lori?

Lori: Yes. Do you remember me or did someone tell you who I was based off of my looks?

Lori was a twenty two year old woman who was just as tall as Lincoln (who is six feet tall) and had an incredibly muscular body that could probably rival any bodybuilder along with yellow hair kept in the same hair style she had when she was seventeen. She had a scar under her right eye that probably resulted from a cut with a white tank top that clung to her ripped torso perfectly with a sleeveless, open, black leather jacket that was too short to reach her wide hips. On her left shoulder was a tattoo of a pair of dice with spades, diamonds, and clubs on them. Lastly, she wore big blue jeans that were torn on the knees.

Lincoln: Uhh.. Luna mentioned that I gave someone competition in the height department but uhh.. I guess you've beaten me in the muscle area.

Lori rolled her eyes and hugged Lincoln tightly with a soft smile. Lincoln hugged her back while trying to give Lori the same tight hug she was giving but Lori obviously was better at giving people bear hugs with her strength. She let him go with and walked away.

Lincoln: Where are you going? Seems a bit early to be leaving.

Lori: I would stay but i'm having a busy day. Gotta tend to some stuff out in the forest. I'll see you later Lincoln. Maybe you and I can look out together if that interests you.

Lincoln smiled and gave the muscular woman a nod. She nodded back and headed out of the side door and disappeared. Lincoln turned around and sat down by the kitchen table, taking an apple from the the fruit bowl on the table while Luna texted someone on her phone.

Luna: *sigh.. Well brah. Seems like you won't be seeing everyone today which is a bummer.

Lincoln: Oh. Well.. Who isn't coming here?

Luna: Well, Leni can't come by just yet since she's busy at her shop in town. She's kinda one of the main moneymakers aside from our food business which is.. baffling since she's the airhead in the family. Lisa isn't bothering to come up from her lab. Says she's doing important business and Lynn.. well.. She doesn't come out at all anymore.

Lincoln: Does she have a room here? If so, I can go an pay her a visit!

Luna: Nah. She doesn't live in the house. She lives five minutes away on another part of the beach area. Right by the shipyard. I guess you can go there but.. Bring her a meatball to cheer her up.

Lincoln: Understood but.. why does she stay so far away?

Luna stayed silent as if she didn't want to answer that question. As if he asked who died while standing right in front of the body. It was like she was keeping a secret which confused Lincoln but more or less just frustrated him to no end! Everything seemed so mysterious like they were holding secrets that they couldn't tell! He wanted to know everything going on and he was going to make sure he got his way no matter what.

Their eye contact remained strong for a solid thirty seconds, both parties trying to think of another subject to talk about without seeming awkward or suspicious. Thankfully, Luna was a quick thinker by grabbing Lincolns wrist and looking at the markings on his backhands.

Luna: The hell is this? You get tattoos? Why are there two big puzzle pieces?

Lincoln: T-those? I actually don't know. I have no memory of ever getting those as well. Also, those two puzzle pieces aren't the only ones as well. There's one on both of my elbows, one in the middle of my back, one right on my heart, one on the back of my neck, and one on my left leg.

Luna: odd. Why puzzle pieces of all things. Well, it kinda works for you. You're mind is kinda.. scattered like a puzzle and we all need to help you find the pieces and get you back to normal!

Lincoln: I.. think you're looking a bit too hard into this. I might have just got it for fun.

Luna: Yeah, you might. But there's a problem with that! We don't even know where you've been these past five years! We look far and wide and no place in the world had you. All we know is that you washed up on the beach with.. Nothing else. It's like you've been floating around the ocean all along but.. that's impossible..

Lincoln: Yeah.. Well, i'm not interested about that yet. It feels a bit too soon in my opinion if you catch my "drift". Hehehe..

Luna rolled her eyes at that pun, though it was more clever than any joke Luan could make. But she still needed to do some things and got up and back to cooking.

Luna: I need to cook some more. We're having some normal steaks for dinner. Sorry that our time was cut short but maybe you can take this time to go and check out your room! It's up on the third floor of the place at the end of the hall. If that's still a bit confusing, your door is painted orange.

Lincoln: Oh uhh.. Thank you! I'll see you later Luna.

Luna: See ya later brah.

Lincoln got up and headed out of the kitchen and found the stairs. He went to the second floor which had doors that were Light blue, sea-foam green, dark purple, and yellow. From what he could guess, the people on this floor were Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. He decided to leave them alone as everyone else was most likely busy with something.

He went down the hallway and up the the second flight of stairs to a hallways with even more doors and an opening on the ceiling that probably went to the attic. The doors in this hallway were red, Black, one being Pink and dark blue, purple, and lastly an orange door. Oddly, he felt like something was missing for some reason. He shrugged and went down to his door and opened it to see a dark blue room with purple curtains, letting little light into the room.

Lana: I'm gonna beat you!

Lola: Grraahhhh!!! No fair! You chose Fox! He always wins!!

Lana: It's not my fault you chose Kirby of all people!

On the floor, Lana was playing a game on a cubed purple console with someone who looked like her but.. with a bit more weight.

Lincoln: uhh.. Hey Lana. Who's this? And.. what exactly are you playing?

The twins turned around and saw Lincoln standing at the door. They immediately charged at Lincoln, giving the tall loud two strong tackle hugs with the heavier twin giving him a bit of trouble.

Lincoln: W-whoa! Easy there! I.. take it you're Lola?

Lola: The one and only! Oh Lincoln! I've missed you so much!!!! Where did you go?! Did you abandon us?!

Lana: Lola! He didn't abandon us at all! He doesn't even remember anything! Us included..

Lola frowned and got off of Lincoln, letting him see Lola completely.

Lola was a short, chubby, eleven year old girl with blonde hair. She had on a stylish black dress that went to her knees with pink diamonds scattered in the middle with a pink stripe that went left to the bottom right of the dress while the bottom ends on the dress had a spikey white design. She also had on pink gloves that went to her elbows as well as pink socks.

Lola: So Lincoln! Would you like to play some Smash Bros with us? Or do you want to get out Mario 64 and show off those cool speedrunning tips you do?

Lincoln: I.. Don't know what those are but.. they seem really fun! Can you show me the ropes?

Lola and Lana looked at each other with a smile and got out a small plastic console with two controllers attached to it. A cartridge was in the slot with a red man in blue overalls riding a cute green dinosaur.

Lana: Well if you really want us to show you the ropes, we outta teach you the basics! Let's start with Super Mario World! Come and sit down! You'll have fun!

Lincoln shrugged and sat down between the twins. Lana gave him a controller and started telling him what to do and how to play. They continued to play the game until night came around, even skipping dinner. Lincoln went to bed with a smile on his face. But that didn't stop from the constant feeling that he needed to delve deeper. He knew something was being hidden but he just didn't know what..

**(A/N: Well it seems that's all for now. Lincoln is back home and even reconnecting with some of his family though some if then couldn't make it for reasons. In the next chapter, he'll be heading back into town to meet Leni and hopefully learn more about the townspeople. Anyways, that's all for now and this is Tyzuma, signing off.)**


	6. An Update!

Hello everyone! Ty here for a quick update.

I use a script format for my fics as it is a more accessible way to write in my opinion however, it makes my chapters look spaced out and not very good.

So I'm going to start using a more standard way of writing to give you all a more better experience!

This will most likely delay chapters due to switching to a more detailed format but I hope it will all be worth it and hopefully it will improve my writing as well.

Thank you all for checking in and have a great day!

(Fyi: I hope you all like these updates. I feel it's a better way of giving progress to you all!)


	7. 5) Down to the Boardwalk

Time had passed and soon morning came with the rise of the sun. As the sunlight peaked through what little space the curtains allowed, it coincidently shined onto Lincoln's face, making him slowly get up and look around his room.

"Ugh.. Where am.. Oh right, I'm in my room", Lincoln reminded himself. He looked down to see the twins had fallen asleep on the floor after playing the games for who knows how long.

Slowly moving out of bed, he glanced over at his alarm clock to see it about six in the morning. With an annoyed roll of the eyes, he got out of bed as he had nothing else to do and left him room.

Out in the hallway, he slowly tiptoed down the darkened hall to the bathroom and went in. For a few minutes, he just stood still and looked at himself in the mirror as if not knowing what to think.

"I can't believe i'm looking at these. All they do is give me a bad feeling about everything", Lincoln told himself. No matter how hard he tried to look away, the odd puzzle piece markings just kept his eyes glued to them. Speaking of eyes..

He walked close to the mirror and gazed upon his face and straight into his eyes. His pupils were a foggy gray, making it give him the appearance of a blind person but oddly enough, he could still see fine.

"I really am an oddity. More than the others in the house as well. Doesn't help how I even got home. Washed up on some beach with no memories."

Though, he looked into his eyes until his face almost pressed onto the mirror itself. Lincoln gazed into his eyes intensely as if he was expecting something to happen. But nothing did happen. All he saw were his clear almost soulless eyes. He shook his head to clear some thoughts and splashed some water on his face and looked up to see a woman behind him, taking the Loud by surprise.

"Gah?! Who the hell are you?!", asked Lincoln in a panic. The figure just stood there as if it wasn't even listening to him and walked forward, scaring Lincoln even more. Lincoln was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do next since this.. spirit looked like it could get him no matter what he did. She stood there doing nothing except giving a blank stare to the frightened teen.

"Lincoln... Loud", the woman spoke in a hushed and faint tone. She didn't seem to be an enemy of any kind though looks can be deceiving and this shouldn't be the exception. He tried to look at her face but it was covered almost completely except for her mouth which showed her pale grey skin.

"Who are you?!", he yelled, "And what do you want from me?!". The woman didn't respond, instead looking left and right in a scared manner as if she was being followed. Lincoln tilted his head in confusion; she didn't seem to even be a spirit, more of a hologram is she acted like this. "You are in very grave danger, Lincoln", she warned. "You may not know it, but this town is more dangerous than you think. Some people may try to take you down for the secrets you hold".

Lincoln got even more confused at what this woman was even speaking. What secrets? He didn't know anything at all! Who would want him dead if he hadn't done anything?

"I-I'm sure you have the wrong person! I don't know anything!".

"Not yet. You still have not gotten any of your own memories back. I don't know to get your memories back yet but you may find out on your very own. But for now, be careful on anyone you meet as getting your memories back will hamper your enemies plans so please, watch out from now on", the figure said before disappearing into thin air, leaving Lincoln with a slew of thoughts and emotions.

"I.. Who was.. Forget it. Thinking about it will make things even more confusing", Lincoln told himself before exiting the bathroom and heading back to his room. Lola and Lana were gone, most likely back in their room doing something. Taking the time he had to himself, he got on his clothes and played some games for bit just to pass time. Thankfully he had gotten the hang of a controller which made his time playing a bit more fun.

Time shot by as Lincoln turns to see the sun poking near directly into his window; which looked in a position to be around 10-ish, if he were to guess. A sharp creak comes from his door as he saw a freckled figure peering in ever since slightly. As the door slowly inched open, he could clearly see the figure was in fact the residential rocker, Luna. He took a small puffy breath of relief as she spryly jumped in the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, dude-" She blurted out suddenly, face flushed signifying she was out of breath, yet she continued, "I just wanted to check in. Y'know, to see if you're awake or not." She near instantly doubled over in exhaustion after finishing her thought.

He widely stared at her panting figure with concern before a small smile crossed his face and he chuckled. With a small shake of his head and a few more chuckles, he looked up with a content gaze as he calmly responded. "Yeah I'm awake." He paused for a moment, looking to the gadget in his hands thoughtfully before continuing, "I was just playing some video games to pass the time."

Luna looked up at him from her breathless stance and smiled. His hands raised the oddly shaped object to her as a token. "Would you like to join?" he quickly added as he flashed a toothy smile.

"Sorry brah. We don't have lots of time right now. Ma needed me to get you up so we could go into town to run a few errands," Luna told him. With an understanding nod, he quickly got up and put on his shoes.

Minutes pass and the white haired man is downstairs ready to go. Though it seemed not everyone was tagging along. The girls that were staying home were Rita, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lily.

"Umm.. Why are they staying here?" Lincoln asked Rita. She responded saying, "I need to stay and teach them. Due to how far we are from town, I homeschool them the best I can while you and the others can go have a grand time down by the boardwalk! You might even see Leni in her shop."

Another mention of this stranger of a sibling. He was confused at who this Leni was as the man was able to peak a glance at what seemed to be an old family photo with three other young woman. A tall ditzy looking blonde wearing sunglasses, a short, athletic girl with brown fluffy hair and a sports jersey, and a short little girl with glasses and a very large green sweater. The photo he referred to was most likely an old family photo taken before he had suddenly vanished. Although, he giggled to himself quietly as the man looked at his younger self. He sure was a cute kid five years ago, though that was most likely the personal bias speaking.

"C'mon twerp. We're on a schedule to sell food," Lori sternly told him. "If we don't make it in time, it'll make this whole ordeal more boring than it needs to be due to Flip making a fuss if we're one minute late."

He quickly nodded and followed the group out the door and onto the path back into town. They all split up with Luan following Lori who was carrying crates of food while Luna took Lincoln by the hand and make him follow her around the boardwalk to show him around the area.

"Man oh man! You are going to love this place, brah!" Luna spoke in an excited tone. "This part of town isn't like the more inland with more superstitious weirdos and crap live. Out here, the younger teens and adults hang out and have a helluva time!"

"That certainly sounds fun and all but can you show me who Leni is?" asked Lincoln. The rocker gave a disappointed sigh but and understanding shrug. Meeting family is more important than meeting Luna's friends that he doesn't even remember a thing about. She took his hand and lead him down a few rights and lefts of the boardwalk, soon coming by a big fancy store that faced the ocean. The two siblings could smell cinnamon coming from inside the shop perfectly named "Leni's Store!" which might show that Leni herself wasn't very good at coming up with names.

"I'm going to go around. You can find me at one of the music stores called "Rock N' Stock" where my bestie Tabby works at," Luna said before walking away. Lincoln waved good bye and slowly walked into the store.

The place itself didn't look half bad. In fact, Lincoln would say it looked fancy and really clean! From the white carpet, to the bedazzling clothing, the large yet comfy looking hats, and the old pop music from what seemed to be the 80's or 90's playing on the speakers added to an old yet homey feel to it.

"Uhh.. Hello? Is anyone there?" Lincoln loudly asked in the empty store. Shortly after, a soft yet bubbly voice spoke from the back.

"I'll be like.. Right there! Just hold on a moment!"

Lincoln walked to the counter, waiting for whoever was in the backroom cause a mess by dropping a few boxes from some crashing sounds he heard. Soon enough, a medium sized woman with blonde hair stepped out in a daze and looked at Lincoln as if he was a customer, although the man knew this was Leni not only by the stores name, but by her looks alone.

Leni was a twenty-one looking woman of medium height, blonde hair that went to her mid-back, and a very bottom heavy figure. She was wearing some nice butterfly earrings, a sea-foam green crop top with long pink wavy sleeves with hearts on them. Due to her shirt being so short, it exposed her stomach, showing off her large rosebud tattoo with vines that went around the left side of her stomach to her back. Lastly, she had on a long sea-foam green skirt with a flower/heart pattern that was a bit open on the left side, showing a bit of her left legs and her normal shoes and leggings.

"Hello. Are you Leni?" Lincoln asked the ditzy woman. She started to answer but froze in what seemed to be fear and shock once her eyes finally saw the man that had entered her store. Leni teared up in disbelief, not knowing what to even say.

"L-Linky? Is that... Really you?"

(A/N: And that's all for now folks! I hope you all enjoyed this and the new format i'm using! I can be more descriptive and less awkward with my writing in a more standard form. I'll see you all in the next chapter!)


	8. 6) Leni

Lincoln and Leni looked at each other for a few silent moments. Lincoln stood there as he didn't know what to do are really so for the matter while Leni stood speechless at who was in front of her. Her long lost brother was finally here, returned from the mysterious void that was the unknown.

She took a few steps towards the tall man at the door, analyzing every inch of him to see if it was really him and not someone else. But when her eyes gazed sight upon his pure white hair that she immediately recognized, her face grew a large giddy smile and ran towards Lincoln, giving him a tight hug.

"Gah! You're a hugger I see!" Lincoln painfully said as Leni almost broke his bones. Leni just smiled as she buried her face in her brothers chest happily. He really was back after all these years!

"I like.. c-can't believe you're finally back. Where were you.."Leni asked tearfully. Lincoln slowly got her off of him and calmed her down a bit to the point where she had stopped crying. Leading her to a table and sitting her down, as well as sitting across from her.

"Well then. If you really want to know everything.."Lincoln said. "Then I should tell you since you've kinda been left out about everything." Leni nodded and leaned in closely as if Lincoln was going to whisper the entire explanation like a secret, which confused Lincoln.

With a shrug he continued to tell everything to Leni, which was a simple, "I don't know".

Leni stared at him with a blank face, confused at the words that came out of Lincoln's mouth. He didn't know? How on earth was that possible?! He was gone for five whole years and he didn't even remember one little thing? He must be lying!

"You are... totes lying!! You have to remember everything!" Leni exclaimed. "You're like.. playing one of those tricks on me! Like Luan does all the time! I may be dumb but even I don't believe everything i'm told!"

"Well at least you can admit that? Anyways, i'm being serious, Leni. I don't remember anything," Lincoln said with a shrug. Leni huffed in annoyance, still thinking Lincoln was messing with her.

"Tell me you where found then," Leni said smugly. Lincoln sighed, getting annoyed at Leni's pursuit. "I was found washed up on the beach around home. Where a few old shipwrecks are. All I remember was this.. odd dream and slowly being woke up by Ms. Haiku."

The ditzy woman looked at him in disbelief but.. she couldn't help but believe him. While she knew Lincoln was back in town, she didn't really believe it at all. Especially it being mentioned that he had no memory of anyone or anything for that matter which broke Leni's heart. That detail most likely put Leni in a state of denial about Lincoln even returning home.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry Lincoln.." Leni sadly said before giving her brother a tight hug. Lincoln smiled and returned the hug back to Leni. After a nice moment of warm embrace, Leni got up and started leading Lincoln to the backroom.

"Where are we going, Leni?" Lincoln asked. "To the backroom!" She happily replied. "I have a present that is totes gonna look fab on you!"

The white haired man just shrugged his shoulders and went along with the flow, going to the backroom which was packed to the brim with boxes of clothes, hats, and jewelry that caught his eye like a star. Everything Leni owned was either incredibly beautiful, impressive, fancy, a bit tacky, or a mix of all of those.

"Wow. This is all very impressive! Did you make all of this?" Lincoln asked in wonder.

Leni nodded happily and started digging through a large trunk, tossing clothing after clothing out of the oversized chest of clothes. Lincoln dodged the onslaught of the heavy stuff that his sister was just throwing back at high speeds! If he got hit by one of these, he would probablt get knocked out due to how heavy they were. In fact, now that he took a closer look, Leni was digging though a bunch of large coats!

"W-woah! Hold on Leni! You might kill someone with these coats!" Lincoln nervously said as he dodged a few more coats until Leni finally stood up holding a big brown trench coat/

"Is this for me?" Lincoln asked to which Leni happily shook her head yes. "C'mon c'mon! Put it on! I made it so you'll look cool and warm! I know you've probably been told that Royal Woods's weather is really odd and like... never changes in terms of temperature but it randomly does this time of year! That and.. I wanted to give you something nice." Leni happily said.

Lincoln sighed and took the trench coat from his sister. Leni quickly left the room so Lincoln could get the coat on, though its not like she would see him nude. He's just putting on a large comfy coat.

"Maybe she wants to see it on me like a surprise?" he thought to himself before putting the jacket on.

\- With Leni -

Leni walked out and closed the door, happily skipping over to a chair to wait for her little brother to come out in most likely a few second. As she waited with a happy face, an obstacle came flying into the shop in the for of a bloat-bug. Leni rolled her eyes as the bug as it flew in.

The bloat-bug was a five inch gray bug with a fly like head and small hose like mouth. It's rear was a bug inflated sac full of acid that it's big wings carried. The Loud woman sneered at the disgusting foul insect as it landed on one of the mannequins, spitting its acid on a small part of its clothes, dissolving the material into a charred gooey paste that the fly ate up. She snapped her fingers, causing her hands to glow a light green. Suddenly, spools of multicolored string began to unravel from the dress on the mannequin and wrapped themselves around the bloat-fly, trapping it into a dangerous trap as the string and fabric floated away from the dress, tightening around the bulbous bug until the string started to cut the skin, leaking the acid inside its body out from the store.

"Sorry little bug. But i'm not calling pest control anymore," Leni coldly said before snapping her fingers once more, causing the net of string that had the bloat-bug in its grasp to constrict around the insect until it was sliced into pieces. The grey chunks of its body fell to the floor in a small disgusting pile with the acid that fell out dissolving the remnants of the insects body away into nothing but slush.

"Good riddance. Wouldn't want it to get on Linky's new coat!" Leni said to herself.

A few moments later, the door opened and Lincoln came walking out with his new coat on which looked really nice on him.

Lincoln was now wearing a grey shirt with an Ace of Spades card on it with the large brown trench-coat Leni made for him. It was very large, with it almost reaching down to his ankles, almost covering his entire arms but leaving his hand visible. On the sides of the coats sleeves were a big black spade on top of the arms, a red heart right below the spade and the word Ace right below it.

"O.M.Gosh!!!! You look.. totes amazing!!!" Leni awed as she hugged Lincoln once again who couldn't help but crack a smile. Even he liked the new look Leni had gave him. It was really comfy and would help hide those puzzle piece markings than a normal short sleeve T-shirt.

"Even I agree whole heartedly. You sure don't slack around with your clothes," Lincoln said at which Leni gave a proud smile. "Well when there aren't many clothing stores in town, you need to have the most quality stuff around to get more customers! You will not believe the stuff they sell at the middle of town! Fifty dollars for a flimsy T-shirt! Thats straight up robbery!"

"I guess i'll find out about that soon enough," Lincoln chuckled before giving Leni back the hug. They let go before Leni's phone started ringing and got it out, seemed like she had a text.

"Oh uh.. We might have to cut this visit short, Linky. I have a few clients coming to model some new dresses I made! I'll see you later?" Leni asked.

"Sure thing. I'll see you home tonight!" Lincoln optimistically said before leaving the store with a wave. Off to explore more of the boardwalk he wanted to do. Leni sighed and started to repair the dress the bloat-bug had spit and dissolved earlier.

"*Sigh.. It's great to see you back, Lincoln. But its only a matter of time before They start coming after us again. I just hope he doesn't run.. into him today," she said to herself with worry..


	9. An update

Hello everyone. Tyzuma here with an important update that relates to my writing.

I am very sorry for not updating this story for a while. I took extra time to write another chapter for another story of mine titled Lana the Were-Frog. I wrote the finale so I would have more time and room to write on this story a bit more.

However, I decided to go on a writing hiatus to have some time to myself. However, I need to take some more time off due to sudden sickness. I don't know what it is but I think I most likely have the flu.

I apologize for taking a long time to give an update but I'll try my best to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Again, I am very sorry for the wait and I hope you all understand.


	10. 7 (Boardwalking into Trouble)

**(I'm finally back with another chapter! Merry Early Christmas!)**

It had been about five minutes since Lincoln had left his ditzy sister's shop. Right now, he was just minding his own business and strolling along the boardwalk.

"I must say, this is a very peaceful place to be. I should come down here more often. Hopefully, I'll be able to meet some cool new people," Lincoln said to himself.

As he walked upon the boardwalk, a few shady-looking thugs gave him a sneaky glance and started to follow him. As they trailed after the tall man, they were unaware that Lincoln already knew they were right behind him. He just stayed silent so he could plan out his attack on them.

"Hey! Are you gonna acknowledge us?" rudely spoke one of the thugs that held a bat.

"Maybe? But may I ask as to why you all are following me with malicious intent?" Lincoln asked as he turned around to face the group of five. Lincoln soon had a face of worry when he noticed they had weapons on them while he was unarmed and very defenseless. He smiled like an idiot and took a few steps back, waiting for a good chance to book it in hope of finding Luna or any of his sisters that could help protect him. He didn't want to come crying to them but he knew next to nothing about fighting except how to punch and kick, meaning he would get beaten and sliced into nothing by these thugs.

"Sorry to say, kid. But some rich dude paid us to come and kick your shit. We know you just got back and all that but money is something we need so at least we'll make this quick," said a thug with a knife.

"Well now. That certainly is awful."

"Sadly so. But that's just how life is around these parts."

Lincoln and the thugs just stared at each other, not knowing what else to do next. Everyone just did not look like they wanted to be there for different reasons. Lincoln just wanted to go hang out with a more nicer group, while they seemed nervous (most of them were putting on a "tough" act) because Lincoln was one of the infamous Louds; it was almost a rule to not mess with any of the Louds due to how bizarre they were, from their family history of having magic users (e.g witches, mages, and sorcerers.) to how secluded they were. In a town like Royal Woods, they were the outcasts the town was too afraid to kick out of town.

But Lincoln did not want to make conversation and immediately booked it out of there as fast as possible to try and find Luna. However, this presented a problem to the snowy-haired teenager and that was the sad fact that Lincoln did not know his way around the large boardwalk. The whole place was like a maze to him; a game of Pac-Man is what Lana would probably call it (she introduced Lincoln to a couple of old arcade games that was downloaded on one of his consoles).

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, not knowing where he was even heading. All he had on his mind was to not get killed by what seemed to be hitmen. The faster he ran, the more they seemed to catch up to him. This was insane! Why did some guy send people to beat him up! Or worse, want him dead?!

"C'mon dude! Quit running!"

"I may have lost my memory. But I didn't lose my common sense!"

"Damnit! This dude has an IQ compared to the other people we go after!"

As Lincoln continued to run, he went out onto the outer area right above the beach. While he would normally be more aware of his surroundings, this was not the case in this mad dash around the area made him less aware of what was in front of him. Before he knew what hit him, he ran into the wooden rail leading to the beach below him which had signs that said "Dangerous part of the beach. Head down to get to the safe part". The rail broke from the sudden force of Lincoln ramming into it and caused him to almost fall off the edge. He flailed his arms around in an attempt to keep his balance but alas, he began to fall down to the sand...

"Lincoln!" cried a familiar raspy voice as they grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled him back onto the safe boardwalk.

Lincoln's vision started to clear up once he took a few moments to breathe and calm himself down. Once his vision returned to normal, he noticed that his savior was Luna who just happened to be walking by as he ran into the railing at breakneck speeds.

Talk about a coincidence.

"OK. Tell me what the hell caused you to crash into the railing?" Luna rightfully asked.

"P-People trying to beat me because some random person sent them after me."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"I think he's talking about us," said one of the thugs that finally caught up to the Loud. Luna turned around, giving the group a harsh glare that meant business.

"Shit! He didn't say his sisters would be here!" said a thug in fear. "Taking on the weak link is one thing but fighting one of the ten girls? That's suicide!"

"Oh. I guess you've heard about our reputation? Good. That'll make things a bit easier," Luna told the thugs, cracking her knuckles in a menacing manner.

"L-Luna wait. They even stated earlier that they didn't want to beat me up. They only came because they needed money," Lincoln desperately said, trying to make things even worse by causing a scene. "How... about we ask who their boss is? If they cooperate, you can kick that dudes ass instead of them! Besides, you don't think you could take them all on without any weapons... right?"

"Oh please, brah. They most likely know who I am already. Is that correct?" Luna retorted back, giving the thugs a scary glance. They huddled up close together in fear, nodding quickly. "Now then, would you be so kind as to tell me the name of your boss?"

"Uh... I don't think we should tell you that. Knowing him, he'll send more scary looking dudes after us and then you two," said the thug with a bat, at which Luna's glare became even more menacing. "A-Alright! His name is... Chandler."

"Chandler? The weird-looking guy from the beach?" Lincoln asked confusingly.

"Wait. You know him?"

"Duh. He tried to attack me when I woke up on the beach. Haiku mentioned something about him thinking I stole his girlfriend from him or something."

"Of course. Chandler has had a hopeless crush on Haiku for years, and this kinda drove Haiku nuts. He thinks Haiku actually likes him back which is pretty hilarious. She obviously likes you however but I don't think Chandler will ever accept that."

"Eh?! She likes me?" Lincoln exclaimed in surprise. That was very sudden to say to him. Someone like Haiku didn't seem like they would even like Lincoln at all so this was interesting news.

"You're kidding! Haiku doesn't like me," Lincoln defensively said back.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But now isn't a good time to talk about it now, is it?"

Lincoln thought to himself and sighed, admitting defeat. Luna just chuckled and began to walk away and brought Lincoln with her to go to someplace safe from what he could guess. At least he could trust Luna compared to anyone else here.

He hoped so...

"Follow me! I'll take you someplace really fun!" Luna told Lincoln eagerly. "It has a ton of stuff I think you'll enjoy!" Lincoln tried to reply but decided to stay quiet, not wanting to stall Luna on her surprise. However, this did not help to quench his fears about where they were heading. Would this place have even more dangerous people that wanted to hurt or even kill him? Just how dangerous is this place and why did he even agree to come along?

Oh yeah, he wanted to go as well. He silently cursed his eagerness about tagging but couldn't help to be a bit excited about everything as well. This whole day had been an adventure so far even if most of it was a hazard to his health. As his spunky older sis dragged him around, he took this time to look around the boardwalk and notice its many attractions and restaurants (no rollercoasters, however). Small snack bars filled with tasty homemade food from many nice looking and friendly people (most of them being younger folk), interesting carnival games that had neat looking prizes: teddy bears, plushies, even some free food, and a free video game if you got the highest score (just a random Plug n' Play that looked pretty good compared to a weird knockoff bootleg).

"The boardwalk is a lot more interesting than I thought," Lincoln stated.

"That's because you stayed around the sucky parts of it! The closer to the beach, the more fun you'll have! It's probably my fault that I didn't take you with me but I didn't want to be a nuisance or something since you like less supervision at these places."

"I do? Where did you get that idea? I've never told anyone that." Lincoln asked in confusion. Luna opened her mouth to speak but closed it, sadly remembering Lincoln's condition and continued to walk.

"Crud... I think I said something bad... Quick! Try to think of a way to change the subject!"Lincoln nervously thought before asking a question. "Where... are we heading?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm taking you to my favorite hangout in this part of town! It's called Aitken!" Luna proudly exclaimed. "It's a nice hangout that my girlfriend Sam and I own! Just a nice place to hang out and grab a drink or two!"

Lincoln's interest certainly peaked at this discovery. Luna owned a place here with her girlfriend? How exciting he thought to himself. Maybe he could make some new friends at the place! When he heard this, he picked up his pace and even outran Luna, much to her surprise.

"W-Woah! Slow down, bro!" Luna said in a panic but only saw Lincoln going faster and faster until they had reached their destination.

"Oh c'mon! What's wrong if I need speed? This place seems awesome!" He excitedly said before Luna stopped him in his tracks.

Looks like they reached their destination making Lincoln finally let go of Luna's hand and examined the looks of the place.

Aitken was a two-story brick building with a flashy purple and light blue sign of its name above the door. The outside had wide-open windows on the first floor which let Lincoln take a glance at the inside, seeing it was a darker looking area with neon lights; he even thought he could see what looked like a bar and pool table in it. The roof had purple overhangs on it with some neat planet decorations hanging down. One last detail he noticed was the smaller windows on the second story, meaning the second floor might be more private and apartment-like.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Lincoln exclaimed. "What's inside?"

"You'll have to find out! So just follow me", Luna said before leading him inside.

When Lincoln entered the place, his mind was blown at how cool the place looked. It was pretty large and open with a small area that had a large couch and TV that was currently off. On the left side were a few pool tables, foosball games, and even a couple of arcade cabinets that didn't require any quarters while on the far right was a bar that had drinks of many types and kinds: beer, wine, water, and even soda. Inside the bar was a tall blonde woman currently shaking a few drinks all by herself.

"Place is a beaut, huh?" Luna asked Lincoln who responded with a nod. "Yep! Sam, Me and a few of my crew pitched in to make this place! Just a nice hangout for people to chill out, make a few friends and have fun!"

"This is all incredible! Its a wonder! Can you show me around?"

"Yeah yeah! Follow me!" Luna said before leading Lincoln to the TV area where a couple was currently making out on the couch. The female being chubby looking while the male was more skinny. Luna smirked and gave the girl a poke on the side, making her scream out of surprise and fall off the couch.

The girl was Luan! What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be with Lori?

"Get up, Banana gut. No screwing on the couch," Luna teased, making Luan and her lover blush bright red. "Hey, Benny. Having a nice time?"

The two brunets stood up with an annoyed face with Luan glaring at Luna.

"Luna! Why did you have to do that! Benny and I are on a date!" Luan angrily stated at her sister. "We finished our fruit delivery and went out to do our own thing. I don't where Lori went. Probably went to the gym".

"As if Lori's muscles weren't big enough. Look, you and Benny can continue your date. Just, go upstairs if you want some more private time."

"Thanks... Can you please stop teasing me and Benny like that? Not everything is intimate in our love life," Luan huffed in annoyance. As the two sisters bickered, Benny walked up to Lincoln and struck up a conversation.

"Hey! Uh... Are you new in town? We don't ever get visitors here in Royal Woods," Benny said curiously.

Benny was a tall nineteen-year-old man with a large tuff of fluffy brown hair and a lean body. He had on a white T-shirt with a light blue wool overshirt with some black dress pants and sneakers. Something formal yet casual. Lincoln could tell the man was geeky by his looks alone. Maybe he was trying too hard to look cool in front of Luan? Lincoln just shrugged to himself and nodded to Benny's question.

"I guess you can say I'm back in town. I'm Lincoln, Luan's only brother. I assume we've met before?" Lincoln replied to Benny who stood bewildered at what Lincoln said. He didn't blame him though. Luan's missing brother, who has been missing for five whole years, suddenly returns to town under odd circumstances.

"You're Lincoln? It's you?! Where have you been these past few years? You just suddenly... vanished! Caused a huge panic in town about how the demons were returning to take our children or something like that. Everything only calmed down when Lord Soogna claimed that the demons aren't coming back. They'll only come back when the fabled Ocean King returned which was just a myth."

"Lord Soogna? Ocean... King? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You don't know who they are?"

"I don't remember anything about my life. My family, friends, what I did, anything! I'm a blank slate so I'm back to square one essentially."

Benny went quiet and thought to himself before taking Lincoln's hand and walking over to a set of chairs and sat down to talk some more. "Alright, so if you're trying to regain your memories, then you'll want to know about Lord Soogna and the myth of the Ocean king. Do any of those sound familiar to you?"

"I... For some odd reason, Lord Soogna sounds familiar to me. Maybe he made that much of an impression on me?"

"He does that to everyone. For better or for worse. While most of the older folk see him as a nice kind man who tries to keep this town together, others know him for trying to control the town and keep everyone afraid that something bad might happen," Benny said in a venomous tone.

"Is Soogna dangerous? Like is he all-powerful or... something? Can he use some kind of magic?" Lincoln asked Benny, who only gave a slight chuckle. "Magic? Nah. He may be unnerving and strange but he ain't a wizard or something. If he wanted to attack anyone, he would probably send someone after them," replied Benny.

"Alright then... What's this about the Ocean King? It's a... myth?"

"Ah yes! The tale of the Ocean King! You see, long ago there was a-GAH!" Benny said before Luan tugged on his color and pulled him out of the chair. "Oh right! Luan and I have a date to continue."

"C'mon Benny! I wanted you to show me that new restaurant that opened up! You said it was sushi and I'll sure as hell won't pass up the chance to have some sushi!" Luan exclaimed as she tugged on Benny's arm even more.

"You sure do love food, Luan. Maybe a bit too much. I'm starting to think Benny loves taking you out to eat for another reason," Luna teased, making both Benny and Luan blush. "It's not like that, Luna. Benny just likes taking me out for a good time! Which in return, I do the same for him!"

"I dunno sis. You look like you've put on quite a few pounds lately! Maybe Benny likes it! Hehehe!" Luna chuckled before Luan and Benny left embarrassed. Lincoln walked up to Luna," That seemed a bit... mean don't you think?"

"Nah it's fine. Luan and I go at it all the time with no meaning to it! Just some tongue in cheek banter is all. Pretty harmless if you ask me!" Luna replied with a smile. Lincoln shrugged and walked off over to the bar with Luna who then started speaking to the blonde woman."Hey, Sammy! How ya been?"

"Nah it's fine. Luan and I go at it all the time with no meaning to it! Just some tongue in cheek banter is all. Pretty harmless if you ask me!" Luna replied with a smile. Lincoln shrugged and walked off over to the bar with Luna who then started speaking to the blonde woman. "Hey, Sammy! How ya been?"

The woman turned around and smiled when she saw Luna and walked up the counter. "Hey, Lunes! What brings you here? And who's this funky looking guy?" Sam asked. "Huh. He kinda reminds me of your little bro with the white hair and all. Uh... N-No offense since I know its still a sore subject and all."

Sam Sharp was a tall woman with a very athletic and curvy figure. She had on a black short sleeve Chop Suey shirt and purple pants with some brown leather boots. Her hair had multiple blue dye streaks that were kept in a long ponytail probably meant to keep her hair from accidentally falling in the drinks she would serve. A beautiful, yet tough-looking woman is what Lincoln noted about her. Another thing he noticed is that both of Sam's muscular arms had dragon tattoos that went to her wrists and shoulders and some earrings on her ears. Guess she likes looking noticeable.

"Oh! It's fine! It's Lincoln!" Luna exclaimed. "He finally showed up after god knows how long!"

"Wait... That's Lincoln? After he just... disappeared during the storm five years ago?" Sam asked in disbelief. Lincoln tilted his head at Sam's mention of a storm. Was that important? He should probably ask her that later.

"It's the real deal! C'mon over and say hi! Give him one of your bearhugs if you want to," Luna told Sam, who did just that and walked out to them.

"Jesus. He sure got... tall. How tall is he?" Sam asked at which Luna just shrugged. "Same height as Lori. So... About 6'6 I believe."

"Hot damn! You Louds sure are gifted in your looks! I should know firsthand," Sam said before giving Luna's round rear a flirty slap.

"Eep! S-Sam! If you're going to do that, do it upstairs!" Luna exclaimed with a blush. Sam just smirked and gave Luna a wink. "You sure? Be my guest!", Sam replied, making Luna blush harder. Lincoln couldn't help chuckle at the sight in front of him. His older sister was acting so embarrassed that it could not be funny!

"I'll leave you two be and head outside again. Maybe I'll run into Lori or something," Lincoln said before turning to leave, only for Sam to grab his shoulder and turn him back around.

"At least let me make you something to eat. You look kinda hungry, Linc!" Sam said as she walked to the kitchen, coming out three minutes later with a very tasty hotdog wrapped in tin foil. "Here you are! One tasty hotdog on the house!"

"Oh! Uh... Thank you so much! I'll see you all later!" Lincoln said before walking away with his new treat, and leaving Sam and Luna to head on upstairs.

\- A few minutes later-

Lincoln was now looking at the sea, calmed by its soothing colors and mesmerizing waves. He smiled as he ate his hotdog in peace. However, he suddenly got an odd feeling and turned around to come face to face (well, Lincoln had to look down to make eye contact) with an angry-looking Chandler.

"Oh. It's you," Lincoln said, unamused. "I see you don't have your group with you this time."

"Cut the bullshit, Loud! I'm here to teach you a damn lesson once and for all! You may be back and all that but I don't give a damn!"

"What do you even want from me?! I don't know who you are!"

"Bullshit! Don't you remember me making you and your stupid friend, Clyde look like fools back in school?" Chandler asked in annoyance, only for Lincoln to simply shrug his shoulders. "What? You don't remember? Not even your friend?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Now can you please leave me be?" replied Lincoln, taking another bite out of his food. Chandler gritted his teeth and slapped the hotdog out of Lincoln's hand, making it fall onto the beach below, thankfully landing on the tinfoil. Lincoln turned to Chandler, now immediately pissed at him. Without uttering a word, Lincoln gives him an angry kick to the groin and heads down to the beach to retrieve his lunch, failing to see the danger signs on the steps.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Chandler yelled in rage. "Ok look. I understand I made you mad. But a kick to the balls was reallyunnecessary!"

"Can you please go away? I'm not being a pain to you!" Lincoln replied. Chandler rolled his eyes and began to walk away, only to notice that Lincoln was on the dangerous part of the beach. "Oh, he' screwed if a Sandworm comes around. Hell, a Sandshark if he's that unlucky!"

As Lincoln made his way over to the water where his hotdog had landed, a mound in the sand rose up and started making its way over the white-haired man. It was about the size of a basketball, the size of a Sandworm mound.

"Crud. No matter. He's a Loud. They can use magic from what I've heard. If not, its just one Sandworm. One good punch to the gut and it'll leave you alone. They're only dangerous in packs anyways."

Just as he said that the mound grew bigger as the creature rose up even higher, now exposing a tall and boney fin with two beady yet hungry-looking eyes revealed at the front of it. This wasn't a Sandworm at all! It was the much more deadly Sandshark!

"Shit," Chandler said in disbelief.


	11. 8 (Rough Sands)

As the Sandshark slowly crept closer, Chandler began to call out to Lincoln. However, Lincoln seemed to ignore the pleas since he just thought Chandler was trying to annoy him by yelling at him.

"Lincoln! Look out! There's a damn Sandshark coming at you!" yelled Chandler, now waving his arms in an attempt to get his attention. "Look behind you!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. He was close to getting back his hotdog and Chandler didn't even want to give him a break. He should at least check what he's talking about. While something called a Sandshark does sound made up, especially since it's the guy who wanted him dead just a minute ago, he shouldn't take his chances due to Royal Woods being a not so friendly place.

"Alright! Alright! I'll take a-WHAT?!" shouted Lincoln before he jumped to the way. As he dodged the mound coming towards him, it rose to reveal a beige, boney looking shark creature rise into the air and try to take a bite out of Lincoln before he got out of the way.

"Holy crap!" Chandler said as the beast soon fell to the ground. The Sandshark moved around, trying to get back into the sand to make its next attack onto Lincoln. He looked at the beast in fear. Its beady red eyes of rage stared at him with daggers. It wiggled its armored body until it dug back into the sand to continue its hunt for Lincoln. Before it got back underground, Lincoln noticed that the only unarmoured part of the shark was its underbelly. Hopefully, that'll be its weak spot.

"Lincoln! For god's sake, run for your life!" Chandler yelled out, bringing Lincoln back to his senses. The Loud wasted no time in making a break for it and started running towards the stairs. The shark felt the footsteps through the sand and started to chase after Lincoln. He saw the Sandsharks top fin poke out through the sand, getting closer and closer every second. Crud! Why did this thing move so fast in the sand?! Lincoln managed to get on the first step on the stairs and soon bolted up.

However, the Sandshark was clever and swam to the side of the stairs and leaped out and rammed into them, effectively crumbling them down along with Lincoln.

"Gah! Now, what?!" cried Lincoln as he quickly stepped onto a rock as a way to throw off the Sandshark. "I'm dead. I'm so dead! I don't even have a weapon!"

"Well, it's your fault for going down to the beach! Did you not read the signs?"

"There is no sign! How was I supposed to know?!" Lincoln said. Chandler looked around and sure enough, there were no signs. Just scattered planks and bits of wood all over the beach. It didn't take the two of them long enough to figure out that the Sandshark destroyed the signs to lure in human prey.

"Clever girl. Wait... This shouldn't make sense! Why is a Sandshark at the beach? We haven't had one of the bigger monsters in town since... since forever! U-Unless..."

"Can you talk to yourself later? I'm kinda in a situation here!"

"R-Right. Uh... Do you know anyone that can help? Oh! Where are your sisters?"

"Good question... Wait! Go to Luna's place! She's inside with her girlfriend Sam! Just... bring them here and they'll most likely figure something out."

Chandler nodded and dashed off only to turn back around and start digging around in his pockets. He pulls out what seems to be something metal and tosses it down to Lincoln. "Press that button! It's the only thing you have to defend yourself against that beast."

"What?! That shark is completely armored! Except for its underside but... How am I going to slash at his weak spot?"

"Hell if I know! Look. Just... figure something out while I'm out!" Chandler said before rushing off to go find Luna and Sam. Lincoln sighed and looked around, seeing the shark was swimming around the sand in a circle, waiting for its next batch of foolish prey to step out onto the ground. "What am I supposed to do now? Just wait?"

But it seems the universe was not being kind to Lincoln as the Shark made a sudden charge at Lincoln to go and take a nasty bite. It got close and leaped at Lincoln, causing him to jump out of the way and land in the sand. He opened his eyes and got up, running across the sand to look for another safe space to stand on. But to his luck, he was a sitting duck! He held Chandler's switchblade in front of him defensively.

"Alright. Do you want to tussle? Game on." Lincoln said as he got ready for it to charge at him once again. He eventually noticed that some people had gathered around to watch him fight this sandy monster. Some were cheering him on while some were trying to get him to flee. Lincoln wasn't going to have it however and waited until the shark charged at him once again. Once the shark went under and shot itself into the air, Lincoln managed to dodge it. This time, the shark had gotten stuck on its side and started to thrash around violently, exposing its fleshy underside. Lincoln drew out the small blade and began to slash at its stomach, making cuts and gashes in it. It roared in pain and agony before whacking Lincoln into a rocky wall with its mighty tail.

"LINCOLN!" called out Luna as she finally arrived at the scene with Chandler and Sam. "What the... Look at the Sandshark! Little dude slashed its stomach up!"

"At least he knows how to use a knife," Chandler said. "But now what do we do?! We need to something about that damn Sandshark!"

"What is a Sandshark doing here? Only Sandworms inhabit these beaches! Unless that prophecy Lord Soogna was babbling about could be true?" Chandler pondered. "Oh shut it. I'm not listening to a word that man spouts to the older folk. He only says it to make people fear the outside world." Luna spoke back harshly.

"Lunes. Not everything he says is false." Sam said. Luna justed rolled her eyes and watched her brother in worry. "Use your powers! A Sandshark can't handle it, right?"

"Yes! You Louds are witches! Or... Mages? Just use some magic to kill that thing before it rips Lincoln to shreds!" Chandler excitedly said to Luna, now growing nervous. Their mother had made it clear to never use their powers in public under any circumstances. Most of the town was afraid of the super/unnatural and the Louds didn't need to have everyone fear them even more. However, this may be that one time where an exception might save her.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were now glowing a faint red along with his arms starting to gain a slight reddish aura to them. He slowly stood up, almost losing his balance because of his vision becoming a bit blurry from the pain of the rock ways. Once the Sandshark realized he was still alive and up, it began to charge at Lincoln to give one last below before he was fish food.

The albino haired Loud clenched his hands tight, getting ready to attack the Sandshark. He firmly planted his feet in the sand, readied himself, and waited until the shark leaped at him. Luna and the others that had gathered to see what was going on to see Lincoln deliver a sharp uppercut to the Sandsharks lower jaw and send it up into the air. The energy that seemed to build from his glowing hands had disappeared and flowed into the shark's body on contact, amplifying Lincoln's attack tenfold. It was launched into the air, its jaw almost was blown off but it was somehow still alive! Luna braced herself and took a deep breath and channeled her energy. Her hands began to spark and glow, forming a long pointed cylinder made of electricity and threw it at the falling shark like a spear, disintegrating it in an instant. Lincoln shook his head as he came to his senses, not realizing what had happened except seeing Luna throw that thunderbolt right into the Sandshark.

"What... What happened?" Lincoln said to himself before rushing over to the docks and grabbing onto Luna and Sam's hands as they helped him up. "Luna? What was-"

"No time. I'll explain later. Just explain what the hell happened! Why were you on the beach?!" Luna said in worry. "You could've been killed!"

Lincolns eyes slowly moved over to Chandler who closed his eyes thinking that Luna and Sam would beat their ass once he told them why he was down there. But, Lincoln could sense some guilt in the rick boy and decided to tell a lie.

"Oh. I seagull took my hotdog and I chased it down. The shark just happened to be there." Lincoln replied, deciding not to rat out Chandler at which he gave the white-haired Loud a look of confusion. Luna just sighed and hugged her brother tightly. "You scared me, little bro. You could've been fish paste if Chandler hadn't told us for... some reason."

"Don't mind him. He just didn't want me to be killed is all."

"Y-Yep! Nothing bad about that right?" Chandler nervously replied. Sam and Luna just shrugged. "Well... Alright then. But please take better care in the future, alright?"

Lincoln nodded. Luna blew a sigh of relief and waved goodbye to Lincoln and headed off somewhere with Sam. Once they were gone, Lincoln went off on his way with Chandler following behind him.

"Why?" Chandler simply asked, at which Lincoln just shrugged. "No. Why didn't you tell Luna what happened? They would've kicked my ass! Wouldn't you want that to happen?"

"Not really. It wasn't your fault the Sandshark attacked me. Besides, you helped me out. Wouldn't feel nice if you got beat up for that."

"Why are you being so... friendly? Don't you hate me? I made your life hell back in... elementary school!" Chandler said. Lincoln just shrugged once again. "I've lost my memories ever since I washed up on the beach. I don't remember anything you've done to me except ramming you against a rock wall on that beach when you attacked me."

Chandler blushed in embarrassment as Lincoln brought that up.

"Fair point. And... Look. I'm sorry for... everything. That I did before you disappeared." Chandler guiltily said. "It... wasn't cool of me to do it and I hope things can get better now?"

"You're not great at apologies, are you."

"Not at all. When you're raised as a spoiled rich kid, you're never expected to say sorry. Even if you're the one who caused the problem in the first place." he replied. Lincoln just gave a comforting smile, proving that he was forgiven. Chandler noticed that someone in what looked to be a church robe was watching the two from afar.

"Shit. What's Lord Soogna doing here?"

"Lord who?"

"I'll tell you later. But he and your family don't exactly have a great connection or history together. Damn bastard runs this town by preaching dumb stuff to the older folk in the center of town and controls things with fear." Chandler spoke with a spiteful tone. "Hey. If you ever need to get in touch or... you wanna hang out with me, just give me a call."

Chandler took out a small piece of paper with a phone number on it and gave it to Lincoln who gladly took it. Although, Lincoln will need to get a phone of his own for him to call anyone.

"Thanks! Oh! Here's your knife back," Lincoln said, taking out Chandler's blood-covered knife and handing it back to him. "Sorry if it looks messy."

"Oh, thanks! I was planning on letting you keep it but I guess you don't need a knife when you can just punch things powerfully. Speaking of which, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know. Punch that Sandshark! Your arms glowed when you punched it sky high!" Chandler remarked. "I'm sorry but I blacked out for a second there. When I regained sight, I saw Luna throw that thing and kill the shark right in the air!"

"Damn. Well, look. I need to get home. Chores and stuff. I guess I'll see you around, Loud." Chandler said before"Ah. Hello Lincoln." A deep, yet calm voice said. He turned to see a tan-skinned man with shaved black hair, black church garb with golden stitching with some sort of runic symbols on the bottom with black pants and dress shoes on. Lincoln felt uneasy being near him. Like a trap waiting to go off.

"Uh... Hello? Do I know you?" Lincoln cautiously asked the man.

"Right. Forgive me. I am Soogna. Lord Soogna. I take it that your friends have told you about who I am?"

This was Lord Soogna? Lincoln didn't know what to say. He didn't look evil or menacing at all. He just looked like a pretty fancy looking priest. But he gave off a dark aura of... something that Lincoln couldn't describe. However, he shouldn't let his guard down. If his family can use magic, then there might be others that use magic as well but for evil purposes. Better play it safe for now. quickly walking away in a hurry. Lincoln smiled and decided to head back home after having enough fun for one day. However, once he got to the exit of the town, a voice spoke out.

"Ah. Hello Lincoln." A deep, yet calm voice said. He turned to see a tan-skinned man with shaved black hair, black church garb with golden stitching with some sort of runic symbols on the bottom with black pants and dress shoes on. Lincoln felt uneasy being near him. Like a trap waiting to go off.

"Uh... Hello? Do I know you?" Lincoln cautiously asked the man.

"Right. Forgive me. I am Soogna. Lord Soogna. I take it that your friends have told you about who I am?"

This was Lord Soogna? Lincoln didn't know what to say. He didn't look evil or menacing at all. He just looked like a pretty fancy looking priest. But he gave off a dark aura of... something that Lincoln couldn't describe. However, he shouldn't let his guard down. If his family can use magic, then there might be others that use magic as well but for evil purposes. Better play it safe for now.

"Yes! I've been told. Mostly not very... pleasant things."

"Ah. Yes, I'm aware I don't have a good reputation with the younger crowd as well as your family but it is out of my control. I don't have powers such as your family to control people."

"Control? What do you mean by that?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"Oh, I'm just pulling your leg! Your family isn't evil. Just... odd to say the least." Soogna nonchalantly said. "Anyways, I have another reason why I came here. And it's not to try and scare you."

"Oh. Do you... need something?"

"Oh no. I'm just here to spread you a message. Not a message of the Lord. Just a message about this place." Soogna answered. "Be careful around the others. Ever since a harsh storm blew in only a couple weeks back, strange things have been happening and appearing in Royal Woods. From monsters from the desert and jungle wandering into the nearby forest and beaches to strange ocean monuments rising out of the water and causing the waves to become violent. All of these seem to be connected to an old prophecy I once read on an old cave back in my day. Something about how a being of destruction shall soon rise from the demonic depths of the ocean. Laying waste to all life as we know it!"

"That... It can't be true! It's just a myth, right? A prophecy like that can't be true! It's too... odd." said Lincoln, getting even more nervous.

"That's what they all say. But it will prove itself to be true. I just know it. For now, I must keep a watch out for the thing to rise from the ocean. Then I shall banish it back to the cursed void it came from, sparing the world from its hellish reign!" Soogna spoke with high ferocity much like a spokesperson. Lincoln didn't if he should clap or slowly walk away.

"That sure sounds... exciting! But how do you know when it'll show up?"

"That's the problem, Lincoln. I don't know. It might never come. Or... it could be up and about, right under our noses," Soogna said intensely, gazing at Lincoln directly in the eyes before turning around and heading back.

"I'll see you around, Lincoln. I hope you're able to regain your memories!" he said before going into town. How did he know? Lincoln never told Soogna about his memories. He tried to shrug it off and headed back home. When the Loud House got into view, he saw what seemed to be a brown-haired woman walk out of the house and walk down a path behind it. Who's this stranger?

"Could it be Lynn? Might as well find out. Bout time I finally get to meet her."

(A/N: I'm finally back! The first chapter of the decade! Happy New Year everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm back in school and I obviously need to put that before my fanfictions. I'm very sorry but I'll try my best for you all! Tune in next time to see Lincoln meet this mysterious newcomer. Is it Lynn? What are they hiding? And just who exactly is Lord Soogna? Tune in next time in the next chapter of The Tale of the Ocean King!)


	12. 9 (The Hermit Sister)

As the woman left was out of Lincoln's sight, he quickly gave chase to see where she was going. For someone that looked to be on the larger side, they were fast on their toes. Would this stranger be a friend or foe? It'll be hard to tell this time compared to past experiences. But Lincoln shouldn't care about that right now. This could be another chance to meet Lynn and hopefully learn more about her and the area! But he shouldn't be getting his hopes up. This could be some hermit that lives in the area and it just minding their own business.

"Hey! Come back! I need to talk to you!" Lincoln called out to the person. They didn't stop no matter what Lincoln said or did. He sighed in annoyance and continued his chase through the dirt path. Where was this person going? Whatever it was, Lincoln was on a mission to find out. To protect himself and his family.

As time passed, he followed the figure into the tropical forest. The path had ceased to exist and Lincoln only found his way due to not letting them out of his sight. The forest was surprisingly dense for being on the outskirts. Lincoln had to keep moving branches out of his face. He needed to make sure he didn't trip over some rocks or step on a Scrat that seemed to be passing by. This was too much! When would he even be able to catch up? But he pressed on with determination, letting nothing stop his path. After what seemed like an eternity, he eventually came upon a large open beach full of wreckage. Large chunks of old ships were scattered around. Big canons sticking out of the sand and even a few barrels of TNT were laying around. That was worrying, to say the least. He shrugged and started to go out but was stopped by something... mysterious...

"Don't go... It's dangerous..." a sudden voice whispered to Lincoln. He turned around, only to see it was nothing but the forest behind him. A sudden chill went up to his spine as he peaked into the forest as if someone or something was watching him. Out in the distance, he thought he saw something pitch-black moving through the trees. It was shaped like an orb. He tried to look away, passing it off as some mirage and continued onto the beach. When he got far enough, he noticed a neatly built shack made out of what appeared to be metal and wood with a small garden of juicy fruits on the side. It wasn't on the sand. Just a small plot of grass connected the forest that outlined this secret beach. Seeing as there was no other place to go, Lincoln started walking over to the shack to see who was living inside. As he got closer, he started to get a little nervous about his approach. Why was he doing this alone when he knows that anyone in the area could be dangerous. He went toe to toe with a Sandshark of all things not too long ago and this might get him into another heated battle with someone he doesn't even know! He didn't even have anyone by his side to help him out with this task as he came along with no one but his wits. He paused and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and clear his mind on the matter.

"You can do this, Lincoln. Just walk up, knock on the door, and introduce yourself. Thats all it takes!" he said in a courageous tone to boost him up. He acted bravely but deep down, he was freaking out. He walked up to the shack and knocked on the metal door and waited for it to open.

A few moments passed and soon enough, the door opened to reveal a short, brown-haired woman with a very fat figure. If Lincoln could guess, she seemed to be almost three-hundred pounds! She had a gloomy look on her face which somehow matched her choice of clothing.

She had on a large grey sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off to show white short-sleeves underneath with some food stains as well and some grey sweatpants with black shoes. She didn't look like a happy person, but when she realized who was at the door, the woman froze.

"L-Lincoln? Is... that you?"

"I-I... Yes? Who are-" Lincoln spoke before getting a very squishy hug from her. She was silently crying into his chest in happiness, much to Lincoln's confusion. Why was she so happy to see him? He was a stranger, or at least he was to her. After a few seconds, she looked up at him and spoke.

"Do you remember me? I'm your older sister, Lynn! Or is that mumbo jumbo about your memories... true?" She finally said. He froze up in shock. This woman was Lynn? His sporty looking sister had grown to be a rather large recluse? Lynn's tearful smile faltered as she guessed what was happening with Lincoln. "Damnit. For once, Luan wasn't poking my leg."

Lincoln looked down in with a bit of shame. Shouldn't she be happy to see him even if he doesn't know her? This was kind of awkward, to say the least, but maybe some effort could work? "I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted to meet but it wouldn't hurt to try and get to know each other?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"R-Right! That'll do... just fine. Come in!" Lynn frantically replied, probably thinking she said something wrong on accident. Lincoln smiled at her and walked right in and took in the scenery.

The shack itself was oddly very clean looking, even if it did show its age with some rust on the walls and the smell of dust along with a salty scent. Maybe it was the ocean or the open pantry of snack was emitting the odor that clogged his nose. Lynn slightly had a blush of embarrassment as she could tell that Lincoln smelled her overabundance of junk food. The shack itself was one open room save for the bathroom being the only other room in the shack. A few feet to the left was a very large and old futon with a small coffee table in front along with a TV and game console to the far right. At the far end of the room was a small kitchen with a fridge and freezer that was most likely loaded with food. It wasn't all that bad in Lincoln's opinion. Lynn seemed to like keeping a tidy place, but in these conditions keeping clean was probably good for your health all things considered.

"I hope it looks presentable. I don't... get many visitors aside from Lori and Luan coming to come and check on me. For emotional support and stuff." Lynn said before sitting on her futon. Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and sat down by the large Lynn. "I think it looks fine! You shouldn't have to worry about what I think about this," Lincoln assured her.

"S-Sorry... All life is nowadays is just sadness and paranoia. I'm just so nervous about... everything that its a wonder how I'm still alive being out in the wild like this." she sadly said. "But... it's nice to have you back. You can be the glue that keeps us all together once again if you're able to get back your memories."

Lincoln started to speak but Lynn suddenly got up. She stood stiff with a scared look, looking at Lincoln momentarily before rushing off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Lincoln sat in silence, not knowing if he should be weirded out or scared at what happened. What just happened with Lynn? It was like someone he couldn't see was talking to Lynn. Was Lynn hearing things or is something fishy going on? Lincoln waited for a few moments to see if Lynn would return by now but she was still gone. After making sure no one else was around, Lincoln walked over to the bathroom door and leaned his head against the door to hear what was going on. As he did, he heard Lynn talking to someone. Or... herself?

"N-No! I'm not... going to hurt him. No matter what you do!" Lynn yelled as she was looking into the dirty mirror. "How is he dangerous to us? Dangerous to you? Hmph... If it's dangerous to just you then I'm all for it."

What was she even talking about? Is Lynn one of those superstitious people that Luna mentioned a while back? Or was living out in a shack starting to take its toll on Lynn's mind? Whatever it was, Lincoln wanted to find out and help in any way possible. Although this could be a lost cause depending on how long she's been out on her own. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

Suddenly, Lynn's left arm suddenly grabbed onto her neck and attempted to choke her. She managed to grab the wrist with her right to prevent any actual choking but it was evident that Lynn was struggling against it. "Stop it, Dak! You know just as well as I do that you can't live without me! I... N-No! Don't resist to that cheap trick! Fine... I'll make him leave. Stupid bastard..." Lynn said while muttering the last two words under her breath. Who was Dak? And why was Lynn talking to it? Before he could think about it anymore, he heard the doorknob turn, letting him know to run back and sit on the couch quickly and pretended to be chilling as Lynn walked back to him.

"So uh... B-Bad news. You might need to leave."

"Oh. I hope I didn't do anything wrong to you," Lincoln said, mentally kicking himself.

"No no! It's not your f-fault! I uh... Now isn't a good time if that makes sense," Lynn explained in a nervous sweat. Lincoln couldn't help but get suspicious at what was going on. However, he didn't want to be a bother and decided to start heading out. But before he could go, Lynn stopped him once last time."I... have something to give you." Lynn said, digging into the inside of her shirt and taking out a necklace of some kind. Well, it wasn't a necklace. More or less a piece of gold with some string on it. What was also peculiar about this gift was that the gold was perfectly shaped like the markings on his body.

"How odd..."

"What's wrong, Linc?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. I uh... guess I'll see you around?"

"Oh... Maybe. Maybe not. But it would be nice if you could visit me sometimes. It would make me happy to see you after so long..." Lynn sadly said, at which her brother brought her in for a surprising hug.

"I'll come and visit you as much as you want! Maybe I can help get you out of this funk you seem to be in."

Lynn smiled and hugged her little brother back. She felt happy now that Lincoln was back. He was here to make everything better, fix everything, and even fix her. However, if he truly wanted to fix Lynn, there was one big problem he would need to face and even fight. Hopefully, that moment wouldn't come for a good while-

"Urk... L-Lincoln..." Lynn said now hunching over, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Lynn? Is... something wrong?" Lincoln said nervously as Lynn's skin began to turn blue. He backed away in fear as she looked at him with an evil smirk and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground. "L-Lynn! What the... are you doing?!"

"Oh. We're sorry! Lynn is unavailable to pick up at the moment. Thankfully, you get to deal with a temporary replacement! So sit back! Relax! As I, the mighty Dak, kick your ass to deal with a problem such as you!" Dak said before throwing Lincoln against the wall and out of the shack, landing on his face. He slowly got up, his vision blurry and his arms were weak.

"W-What... Just happened..."

"Dammit! You're still alive? Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way!" Dak gloated, stepping out of the wreckage and revealing their new mutant looking form.

Lynn had somehow turned into a hulking, blue monster version of herself. Her fat was gone, now replaced with strong giant muscles, all exposed by her clothing being stretched to the limits by Lynn's sudden growth with her sweatpants still keeping their shape with no rips and tears. Her now muscular forearms had sharp red scales on them with her hands now having sharp dangerous claws, with some blush fish fin sprouting from her back and outlining her spine. She bared her sharp teeth and glared with her red eyes. The only recognizable part of Lynn now was that her face hadn't changed all that much except with black markings on her cheeks.

"What... are you..." Lincoln asked in fear.

"Have you heard of something called a... parasite? A symbiotic relationship? You could call it that. But why should I waste my time when I could be kicking your ass down to the ground!" Dak said. Lincoln got up, clutching the necklace Lynn had given her for confidence. For some reason, he felt like it was giving energy. Maybe enough to tackle this problem head-on.

"Bring it on... Asshole..."


	13. 10 (Furious Fight!)

Lincoln and Dek were at a standstill. Not making a move out of fear the other shall make a counter-attack. A silent moment before a raging battle. Dek smiled maliciously, hoping to intimidate Lincoln since he was technically fighting Lynn just with an evil look. He wouldn't lay a hand on his sister, even if it was to help Lynn out of what was currently controlling her. Although, he could be wrong after all. These Louds weren't shy of getting into fights with each other and since they were able to use magic, this might not be any different for Lincoln.

"Well, c'mon already! Make your first move, hotshot!" Dek shouted while Lincoln remained silent. Dek glared at him, knowing Lincoln was trying to psyche him out with his own plan. "Gr… You're a smart one, Loud. I'll give you that. But you won't save your idiot of a sister! I've got her under a grip that you can't break."

That remark made Lincoln tense from anger. So he did have a weak spot, and that seemed to be a temper only sparked when insulting the ones he loves. 'What a weakling', Dax thought to himself as he acted on a new plan of his, starting by using his claws on his arms, giving them very bloody cuts which made Lincoln confused as to what the parasite was even doing.

"What on earth? Are you doing playing a mind game on me?"

"Nope. Something easier to understand." Dak replied, continuing to claw at his arms. "You see. When I'm in this form, I can choose if either Lynn or I take the pain which I'm doing right now! She's feeling every single inch of pain by me clawing at the arms!"

"I-I… You're lying! Its a lie just to make me lose my cool."

Dek glared and stopped his ruse. Lincoln was more clever than he thought, which did not please the parasite at all as he didn't like to admit he wasn't the smartest of his kind. At this point, Dek realized that making Lincoln mad would be a chore and he needed to take matters into his own hands. Luckily for him, he only needed to do one thing, and that was charge at Lincoln, grabbing his body and hoisting him up with no problem.

"Ack! Let me go!" Lincoln shouted, kicking and thrashing his legs into Dek's stomach. The parasite laughed at Lincoln's feeble attempt. He felt nothing at all! Lincoln's kicks felt like air to his strong body.

"Ha! Like I would do that. It wouldn't be very fun if I just surrendered now, would it? I plan on having a grand time kicking your ass!" Dek declared before slamming Lincoln onto the ground a few times, roughing him up before tossing the Loud far into the air above the large, shipwreck filled beach. Lincoln braced himself as he hit the sand, making him lay on his back in pain, unable to move from the fall. He tilted his head to see Dek had jumped into the air and landed on the beach, looking for Lincoln. He closed his eyes and slowly got up, ignoring the pain from his bruised body and readied himself for Dek. "Come on out, Lincoln! You can't hide from me!" Dek yelled from the distance, with Lincoln racing towards him in no time.

As Lincoln ran past the large, broken ships, he grabbed a piece of broken wood to use as some sort of defense against Dek. While he would have chosen to grab one of the rusty swords that were in some of the many wrecked ships, he doubted his arms could carry them at this rate so he needed to settle for a simple piece of driftwood he could use as a stake. As he stumbled around the beach, he heard the thumping footsteps of Dek, and hid behind a rock and waited until he walked by. Once Dek was in sight, Lincoln leaped out of his hiding spot and ran at Dek, and stabbed the wood into his side. He shouted it agony and fell on one knee which left him open for attack, with Lincoln using all his might to punch Dek's face over and over again.

"Argh! You scrawny little pest! I'll kill you!"

Before Lincoln could get out of the way, Dek raised his arm and began to somehow charge it up with red energy and backhanded Lincoln and sent him flying through many wreckages before landing inside a mostly intact pirate ship. He landed on his back, feeling a few bones were broken. He tried to get up, but the pain was just unbearable. His vision was fading slowly. He gripped the necklace that Lynn had given him, pulling the string in half and looked at the gold puzzle piece. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he noticed that the gold piece was slowly going into his hand like it was being absorbed by his body.

Soon. He saw nothing but black...

Until suddenly, a voice called out to him.

_"Lincoln? Are you awake?" A familiar, tomboyish voice spoke to him._

**(A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait and how short the chapter was. I decided to take a writing break since school was getting a bit too stressful for me. But hopefully, I'll be able to be more consistent with updates now. Anyways, thank you all for the support. I've noticed that this story gets more favorites and likes every time a new chapter comes out so thank you so much! And I hope it isn't too much to ask if you all can leave more reviews on the story. It helps when people give me their thoughts on the chapters and this story. Thank you all and have a wonderful day!)**


	14. 11 (First Memory)

"Lincoln? You awake?"

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with a young brunette with a large set of fluffy hair. She was a bit short in height but donned a slightly athletic figure. The girl was wearing a large black jersey that was a bit too big for her and Lincoln could see that she had on some regular blue shorts with some running shoes on. For some reason, she looked familiar to Lincoln. As if they had met before.

"Lynn? What happened?" Lincoln said, confusing him to no end. He didn't mean to speak or even move. It's like he was moving like a machine or even a puppet for that matter. The only other comparison Lincoln could make was that this was a vision or a dream where he could do nothing else but watch and see what happens.

"I just found you sleeping on the beach again. C'mon Lincoln! You know there's no time to snooze this week! We're preparing for the harvest on Sunday!"

"Harvest? Oh right! Y-Yes! Sorry for getting lazy. I've never really helped with preparations before," Lincoln said. "Lori is finally letting me help but I don't think I have any idea on what to do."

Lynn smiled and helped Lincoln up. After looking around, he noticed that he wasn't at the secret beach behind the house but was instead on the beach in front of the house. Or at least the area where he washed up at, making Lincoln even more confused about what was even going on. "It's no biggie. I was the same way when they let me help the first time. Now I'm an absolute pro!"

"A pro?" Lincoln asked, which made Lynn blush in embarrassment.

"Ok ok. I may be a bit clumsy which is probably why I'm on the guard duty of the garden. Can't have those Sandworms or Scrats eating our food now." Lynn replied. She took Lincoln's hands and looked at them, now showing that Lincolns arms had blue scales jutting out of his skin in a scattered pattern as if they had inconsistently been growing without any organization or thought. "But enough about that. How bout you and I hang out for a while? I can tell Lori has been working you to death about everything."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. She's teaching me how to set up the barriers that protect the garden from storms or the high winds that come every now and then. I didn't expect that setting up metal poles and surrounding the garden would be so… tiring?"

"Haha! I told Lori you can't handle those poles! The metal is too heavy for your noodle arms." Lynn teased which made Lincoln blush. She rolled his eyes and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "C'mon Stinkoln! I'm just messing with you! Besides, those poles give even me some trouble. I seriously can't wrap my head around how Lori is able to do that job easily without the muscles needed!"

Lincoln just chuckled and began to walk back to the house as Lynn just trailed behind her little brother. He tried to clear his mind before doing anything else with Lynn as everything Lori put him through was stressing him a little bit, something Lynn easily noticed right away. Before he could enter the house, Lynn stopped him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Say… How bout I take you to a nice beach where we can just hang? A chill spot where we can just relax?" offered Lynn while Lincoln was a bit confused.

"I dunno… Are you just trying to beat me in some sport you're playing?"

Lynn sighed and just grabbed Lincoln's hand, dragging him away from the door and into a path by the house leading into the forest. While Lincoln would usually try to fight back and run from Lynn's antics, there was no point at Lynn would just pick up if he just ran back to the house. Lincoln looked around the area Lynn was taking him through in wonder as he was never allowed to go in this part of the woods at all. Saying he could get lost or attacked by one of the many things that inhabited the forest but Lynn trudged on through with care in the world. Something Lincoln respected Lynn for as she was the braver of all of his sisters.

When Lynn was close to the end of the path, Lincoln looked into the forest after he somehow sensed something odd in the trees. Something pitch black was moving through the forest like it had a mind of its own. The more he looked, he was able to make out whatever was in the woods. It was completely black and spherical and it creeped Lincoln out to no end. However, Lincoln felt like he had seen this thing before but he couldn't place his finger on it and tried to ignore it, thinking it was an illusion from the forest. If… the forest even made illusions. He should probably ask Lucy about that later.

"And here we are!" Lynn said, letting go of Lincoln's hand and letting him see the wide-open beach. Lincoln was astonished at the place. It was breathtaking! Lincoln was no stranger to beaches but it was a rare sight to come across one that was so clean and wide. Untouched by the greedy hands of mankind and went preserved by nature where only crabs and other types of small creatures came across. While it wasn't something to write home about, it was still interesting to Lincoln as he was never used to being in such an open space yet still be alone at the same time. Lynn chuckled as she saw Lincoln's starry-eyed face.

"Are you gonna stare at an empty beach or do you wanna have some fun?" Lynn teased her little brother before running out onto the warm sands. Lincoln didn't have to even speak to give an answer as he dashed across the sands racing against Lynn to make it to the water. It was a close call but Lynn beat Lincoln to the water, giving a victory dance and even a few splashes of water to make Lincoln wet.

"Gah! Lynn!"

"Hahaha! Better luck next time, Linc! You're getting there well! You managed to keep up this time!" Lynn boasted to her little brother who just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess," Lincoln said as he sat down in the sand and resting his feet in the cold water. He gave out a sigh and relaxed as he had tuckered himself out from his sudden sprint over what seemed to be a fifty-foot long beach which was odd since you would think a beach would more wide than long but the beach was only twenty-feet wide. It reminded him of those American football fields he saw on TV. Lynn got next to Lincoln and relaxed alongside him. This did come off as a surprise to Lincoln as Lynn never was this calm or relaxed in this case but he didn't mind it. He enjoyed spending time with all of his sisters no matter what they are or do.

A few minutes passed and Lynn suddenly got up and walked over to a pile of wood sticking out the sand at which she began to pull pieces of wood out.

"Lynn? Why are you pulling the wood out?"

"This isn't what I think it is," Lynn said before taking out two old wooden swords that Lincoln and Lynn instantly recognized. "Yo! It's our old wood swords you and I would play with back then! We would go outside and have our own swordfights on the beach until we got tired or we accidentally hurt ourselves."

Lincoln chuckled to himself as he brought up those old memories. "Those truly were fun," Lincoln said. "It was the only thing I could play against you and managed to win sometimes!"

"Pfft… You got me there. Remember that huge scar I gave you when my sword had some shells stuck to it? Your whole back was bleeding and yet you didn't care until you passed out from blood loss. Mom was so pissed at both us for that." Lynn laughed, not caring that she had said a dreaded "no-no" word in front of Lincoln, not that he cared either. He was a bit used to his older sister Lori's sailor mouth when the two were off doing their own thing together. Funny enough, he was starting to think that it might be rubbing off of him.

"Say… How bout you and I have a duel for old times sake?" Lynn offered as she tossed Lincoln one of the wooden swords. "No one else is around so why not have one go?"

Lincoln gulped but got up anyway, trying to show no fear to his sis. He drew the sword and got in a defensive position, making Lynn think he was ready when he was only preparing himself. While taken by surprise at first, Lincoln quickly countered back and collided his sword with Lynn, thus officially starting off the duel. Lynn slashed at Lincoln with good force as she tried to make him lose his balance and drop his sword but Lincoln was more strategic in his swordplay as he only attacked when he did a parry or managed to. He would let Lynn wham on his sword only to push it away quickly and make a stabbing motion forward at Lynn's stomach in an attempt to win.

The rules of a duel were simple. You win by managing to hit your opponent by touching them or a forceful tap, making the fall by sweeping their legs or slashing the swords out of their hands thus leaving the other defenseless.

"Enguard! You won't beat me this time! You've grown weaker since our last battle!" Lynn gloated as she swung her sword without care, making Lincoln get a bit worried at how long he would last against Lynn now.

"S-Steady now! We don't want to get injured!"

"That's bull! You can take a few hits from a dinky wood sword!" Lynn said before giving one final slash at Lincoln's sword which comedically broke it in two, surprising them both.

"Uh… You win?" Lincoln said in confusion. Lynn just shrugged her shoulders and dropped her sword.

"Well, that was fun! Even if it was short but you just need to take what you can get I suppose." Lynn replied before giving her bro a hug. "I'm glad you came out with me and had some fun. It's kind of nice to spend time with someone."

Lincoln smiled and returned the hug. "I had fun as well! Hopefully, we can do this again sometime! That is… if you want to fight against me."

"Lincoln, I would love to do this again. I don't care if you aren't good at playing against me or something like that. I just want to have fun with my favorite little brother!" Lynn said before giving Lincoln one last hug before running off when she noticed the sun was setting. "Sorry, Linc! I gotta head back to Lori and report everything I've done for preparations!"

"Wait up!"

"Sorry! Can't do that with Lori! Just remember to do your share for these last few days! Seven in fact! We're counting on you as well!" Lynn yelled before going back into the forest. Lincoln sighed and turned around, looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Seven days," Lincoln said to himself. He shut his eyes and found himself behind his younger self when he opened them, confusing Lincoln in an instant.

"H-Huh?! What… What happened?" Lincoln asked himself, looking around in a worried daze before the younger Lincoln turned around and showed his suddenly pitch-black eyes and eerie smile. "W-Who are you?! What's going on?!"

It grabbed his older counterparts' wrists with inhuman strength. Lincoln tried to pull his arms out of its grasp but to no avail. Long, thin tentacles began to grow out of its arms and penetrate themselves into Lincoln's forearms which caused an excruciating amount of pain and agony as they rooted themselves into Lincoln and unattached themselves from the demonic-looking Lincoln who was still giving that childlike smile.

"W-What… are you…"

"Do not worry, Lincoln. I mean no harm… I only wish to guide you and offer you powers that shall aid you in your quest… However, we do not have much time before you wake up. Just remember this. The gold puzzle pieces are key to regaining all of your memories. Each one shall show you something from each day before you disappeared… Pay attention even if what happens in these memories don't show anything special. They could help you reconnect with your family and repair the bonds broken during your disappearance…"

"Why… are you telling me this?"

It just smiled and didn't answer before everything faded to black with Lincoln waking up back inside the wreckage he was thrown into.

He checked himself and saw that his injuries had been healed with no pain left. While this was odd, he then noticed that the puzzle piece mark that had been located on his right hand has disappeared. He ignored it for now as he currently had more pressing matters at hand. Lincoln walked to an opening in the wrecked and beached ship he was in and made sure that Dek still wasn't around the area and planning a surprise attack. All seemed good and he climbed his way out of the ship quickly yet quietly.

"Alright. I should be careful since Dek could possibly come out at any moment and strike. I hope I'll be able to beat him since I can't lose now that I know how to regain my memories," Lincoln said once again looking at his right hand.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dek suddenly shouted out. Lincoln followed this voice as he heard the parasite punching the ships in an attempt to find Lincoln. "IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE MINUTE! YOU CAN'T HAVE BEEN KILLED THAT EASILY!"

"I was out for… only a minute? Honestly, it felt way longer than that," Lincoln said to himself. He sneaked his way around to eventually see Dek stomping around in a frustrated manner. Now that he has him in his sights, what should his first move be? While most of the wreckage that's washed up on the beach looks to be old wooden boats, he doubted they had useful weapons or any weapons at all on them. But there's no harm in looking.

Lincoln got into another destroyed ship that had been torn in half, probably getting that way when it sunk long ago. He searched with haste as the wreckage around him made lots of noise due to him moving around lots of things inside it. From old empty chests to even an old cannon, nothing was of use to him. He would like to use the cannon as even he could tell what it did by its design, it needed ammunition of some kind which was something not available to him. Lincoln frantically searched until a large opening was torn through his hiding spot to reveal Dek with a bloodthirsty smile.

"I found you! No running this time!" Dek shouted and reached for Lincoln who jumped back in fear. He looked around for anything that could help him win the fight but there was nothing. He backed up until he tripped and fell on his back as Dek got even closer. "Say your prayers, runt!"

Lincoln held his hands in front of him, bracing for his demise only to not feel any pain come to him which was odd. He closed his eyes to see a peculiar and slightly horrifying sight. Deks' arms were being held in place by what seemed to be tentacles coming out of his sleeves. Dek tried to move but the tentacles held them with an iron grip.

"W-What?! It… Impossible! Let go of me!" Dek shouted while Lincoln sat there confused as all hell. He didn't know what was happening and tried to pull back, only to have the tentacles grip harder and toss Dek out of the ship, cries of pain were heard as the strength had sent him flying through tons of debris and more beached ships that most likely had given him tons of cuts and the like.

"What… Was that?" Lincoln said before taking off his coat and immediately looking at his arms to look at where the tentacles came from. To his surprise, they were coming or growing out of his forearms to use a better term. They had shrunk to now only go to his fingertips, wiggling themselves and wrapping around his arms and more tentacles beside them. Each forearm seemed to have twenty tentacles on each forearm but there might be able to have more on them. He looked at them in confusion until he remembered something...

"The memory! That other Lincoln had these same tentacles come out of his arms and then go into me… does that mean he gave me this power? Is this even a power?" Lincoln asked himself before wondering something else. "How do I control it?"

He looked at a pile of wood that formed from a broken wall and reached his right at it, suddenly the tentacles shot back, extending themselves to grab various pieces of wood and crushing them to bits as the tentacles tightened themselves around them hard. He then made the retract into a smaller length and eventually back into his skin like they were never there. This was surprisingly simple. He just needed to reach out an arm and think about "summoning" his arm tentacles to reach things. "This will surely be useful. I just hope its enough to save me and Lynn from Dek."

He walked out of the ship he was in and started to run towards Dek's location. He found Dek laying is a pile of crushed debris, obviously winded from that sudden throw across the beach by Lincoln. He walked and stood in front of the pile, waiting for Dek to come to his senses and start fighting once again.

"Ugh… What just happened…" Dek spoke in a winded tone, opening his eyes to spot Lincoln standing in front of him with a glare on his face. "Shit… You haven't had enough? Bug off or I'll kick your ass again."

"Do you not realize what just happened? I literally threw you across the beach and into a ton of old ships," Lincoln said as he rolled his eye and showing off his tentacles on his arms. Dek curled his fists in rage as he remembers what just happened. "Now then. Surrender and turn Lynn back to normal or I'll do it by force."

"You're a persistent little thing, aren't you. No matter. Even I have a few tricks up my sleeves!" Dek shouted before jumping high in the air and coming back down in front of Lincoln to serve a strong backhand, sending Lincoln right into the ground. Before Lincoln could get back up, Dek grabbed him once again and began to seemingly charge up his arms with blue sparks coming out of his arms. Lincoln noticed what they looked like and tried to wiggle out but it was too late as Dek began to discharge electricity into Lincoln.

"Didn't expect a monster to use magic, huh? Well, your rocker bitch of a sister isn't the only one who can bend electricity to their will!"

"GAH! STOP!!!" Lincoln pleaded, kicking his feet violently in an attempt to make Dek let go. He just laughed at Lincoln's puny attempt to escape and increased his power. Lincoln was starting to look burnt from the electricity, looking around to see if there was anything he could do. "W-Wait… I know…"

Lincoln made more tentacles grow longer and wrap around Dek's wrists and tightened around them like a vice. He shouted in sudden pain and let Lincoln go who tried to run only to not be able to get far since his tentacles were still wrapped around Dek's wrists. While Lincoln thought about detracting them back into his arms, he got another idea to take care of his parasitic enemy. He ran behind Dek and quickly climbed onto his back making Dek start to violently thrash around to get Lincoln off of him. He quickly made more tentacles grow out of his arms and made this batch tightly wrap around Dek's neck and started to choke him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Dek angrily yelled out, trying to grab Lincoln only for the tentacles wrapped around his wrists to tighten even more. In a last-ditch effort, Dek started charging electric energy and began to shoot powerful lighting lasers out of his mouth around the area which caused powerful shockwaves and explosions on the beach. Some lasers even went into the forest which was caused more visible explosions to occur, gathering the attention of a few people in the area.

"What the hell was that?" said Lori as she and Luan were coming back from town. They had gotten back a bit earlier than usual to come and check on Lincoln and the others after what they heard from Luna about the Sandshark.

"I don't know. But I know for sure it isn't my stomach this time! Hehehe! Get it?" Luan joked only to receive a deadpan from Lori. "Uh… It sounded like it came from Lynn's area…"

"Crap! C'mon Luan! I think Dek took control of Lynn again!" Lori said before running to the path that led to Lynn's beach with Luan tagging along.

Meanwhile, Dek was about to finally give up. His sight was fading from Lincolns tentacle choke. He tried to fight back, only for the grip to be tightened even more. Lincoln was relentless but he started to feel like he would pass out from exhaustion soon as well. He just needed to outlast Dek.

"S-Stop… You… Win... " were Dek's final words before he finally fell unconscious, toppling face-first into the sand and throwing Lincoln over his shoulder. He finally let go of Dek and made the tentacles shrink back and wrap around his arms to cover his shock wounds. Lincoln was entirely sore all over his body. He began to close his eyes and slowly slip unconscious but not before seeing blurry images of Lori and Luan rushing over to help them.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"Lori look! Lynn transformed! Dek did take control again!"

"Damnit… This isn't good. Hey. What's coming out of Lincoln's arms? Are these… tentacles?"

"Wait… Does this… mean…"

"No. It can't. Lincoln can't be..."

That was all he heard before fully passing out...


	15. 12 (Foreboding Suspicion)

_"Where did you find him? What are these... tentacles doing on him?" _

_"We have a clue, Lisa. We just found him passed out on the beach with Lynn around some wreckage. We were hoping you could look at him... or something."_

_"Alright. I'll give him an examination. I'll call you all when it's complete."_

_"Alright then. See you later, Lisa!"_

_"Bye Luan."_

Lincoln managed to open his eyes, becoming awake for only a few moments to see Lori standing in front of a small brown-haired girl who he assumed to be Lisa. He tried to speak but didn't have the energy to do that. All he could do was observe and listen to their conversation.

"Lisa. We need to talk about something," Lori said.

"Hm? And what would that be, eldest sibling?" Lisa asked back, typing away on her computers.

"Lincoln of course! Or... Are we sure he is Lincoln at this point?"

"State your point already," Lisa said back.

"Don't you see the damn tentacles around him?! How do you think he's doing it? It's protecting him like a shield or some sort of armor while he's asleep!"

"It's simple really. It's magic and he's unconsciously protecting himself while he is asleep. His body must have gone into a defensive state, covering his body with the tentacles that seem to have sprouted from his arms," Lisa simply stated.

"You don't get it, do you? This isn't any normal magic," Lori stated. "This is magic we don't even have the ability to use! Lincoln is using... unnatural magic! Demon magic or something."

"While I may not be an expert in the field of magic due as I am not as gifted in the ways of the dark arts compared to everyone else in the family, I have been able to gather that all magic is different or unique to each person. While yes, anyone can use a simple fire spell as long as they know the exact wording of the spell to activate it, you can develop abilities that are unique to you and you alone." Lisa explained. "Take for instance your ability to manipulate your surroundings with only a punch to the ground. No one else has been able to copy it so far."

"So far? What do you mean by that?" Lori asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah yes. While it hasn't been documented yet, I have a theory that it could be possible to copy techniques special to other people. It could just require lots of training or maybe special circumstances. But I sadly no proof or knowledge to at least experiment with the idea," Lisa simply said.

"And your point is?" Lori asked.

"I'm saying you shouldn't think Lincoln is a mimic just because he has an ability that seems... unnatural compared to your own abilities. These tentacles could just be Lincoln's own set of magic awakening due to the stress put onto his body when Dek attacked him," Lisa said.

"Yes but... Lincoln wasn't able to even use magic back then. We tried to train him but for some reason, his body wasn't able to handle it. We could only get so far to making him shoot out those small projectiles that we use to conserve our energy but even that was a bit taxing on him," Lori replied with a disappointed sigh. "I remember Lynn trying to teach Lincoln a simple fireball spell and Lincoln's whole damn arm almost exploded from the energy used to form it. I don't get how his body wasn't able to handle magic in large amounts. He's human! We can use magic like it's nothing!"

"You are correct. Lincoln was very... different from us. Remember the odd scales on his arms?"

"How could I forget? Those things made Lincoln a prime target for bullies and weirdos in town to accuse Lincoln of being a monster. Thankfully, those scales are gone but I guess these tentacles have replaced them," Lori said.

"Exactly. Those scales caused people to fear Lincoln because they looks odd or unnatural. Fear and Hysteria is a flaw almost everyone in Argana has. May I remind you as to why we live secluded away rather than inside the town?"

"No... No, you don't. Damnit. I'm becoming like the weak-minded civilians in Royal Woods. But still, we need to be on the lookout for these types of things. Especially mimics. May I remind you what happened to some of Lincoln's friends when a mimic took the form of one of their friends and followed them to their home?" Lori asked Lisa, which the small scientist gave a sigh.

"Massacred and eaten by the mimic. I haven't seen Clyde since that incident," Lisa said. "I think he probably moved away."

Lori rolled her eyes and just began to leave the lab, leaving Lisa to her own devices.

"If it makes you feel better, you can tell a mimic is a mimic by the insides of their body. When they take on the shape of a human, their organs and such are very different from a human. I shall be doing a scan of our brother as he sleeps so expect a report once everything is complete," Lisa called out to Lori who gave her the thumbs up before leaving the laboratory.

"Now that she's gone... It's time for your examination, my dear brother."

**(It seems suspicions are starting to rise against Lincoln. What will happen next? Who knows at this point but Lincoln's future doesn't seem so safe at this point. Hopefully, he's able to change Lori and Luan's suspicions about him or else things might get a bit dangerous for him.)**


	16. 13 (Lisa's Bunker)

Lincoln soon felt himself waking up after what seemed to be hours since he passed out on the beach. While he was conscious to be able to listen in on Lori and Lisa's conversation earlier, he wasn't able to see where he was due to his vision, but he was able to at least guess he was in Lisa's room. Or was it a lab of some sort?

He slowly opened his eyes. Quickly covering them to let them adjust to the bright light shining in his face, letting an audible groan of annoyance and quickly turned his head, pushing it away to find out its a common spotlight sitting on a desk of all things. While this wasn't the time for disappointment, Lincoln expected the source of the light to be a bit bigger than a simple lamp.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Lincoln asked to himself and sitting up, finding himself to be in a small room made out of smooth grey concrete. Nothing interesting aside from the camera above the door and small paintings of normal household items. Probably there just to make the room more lively looking. "No point in trying. No amount of decor can make this type of place look inviting."

He got out of the bed and walked out the door, entering a large open room also made out of concrete. But compared to the barren bedroom he was in, this was more interesting as it seemed to be a lab with many tables and counters that had vials, glasses, beakers, and many tools that seemed to be used for science stuff. By one of the walls were large containers filled with an odd blue liquid. Upon closer inspection, Lincoln spotted odd figures floating inside of it. Black, humanoid shadows were all that Lincoln could see in them which gave him the creeps. On the other side of the room were large inactive robots, waiting to be turned on and be given orders. They were massive and hulking with large metal armor protecting their bodies and making them look like royal knights. In their hands were large black swords and shields held in front of them like a statue. What was odd was that compared to the other robots wandering around the room, these robots looked more ancient and stone-like, but still had a mechanical look to them.

"Where... Am I? What exactly is this place?" Lincoln thought to himself, looking around for an exit.

He began to snoop around, trying his best not to step on any of the small cleaning bots roaming on the floor. While he did try to find an exit, Lincoln found himself marveling at all the odd things that were in this lab. Odd little clay figures on shelves, small creatures captured in tiny glass domes that had a small environment in them. The creatures ranged from black crabs with a spore covered claw to an odd mutated looking snake, most likely a creation made from science rather than being from the wild.

Before Lincoln could look at any more things that grabbed his attention, a door opened with a small, brown-haired girl walking in and mumbling to herself and not even noticing Lincoln.

"Hm... X-rays are normal. The bone structure is... odd to say the least but compared to past records, it aligns perfectly with his-GAH!" she shouted in fear as she bumped into the towering Lincoln. "It uh... seems the subject has finally awoken from comatose. This is a good thing. Except for said subject almost giving me a myocardial infarction. Streetname, heart attack."

"Hello? I take you are... Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct. Glad you didn't lose your common sense. Well... I'm glad you didn't lose anything due to your battle," Lisa replied. "Ahem. Follow me really quickly. I don't have much time to talk but I must inform you about an examination I did while you were asleep. "Don't worry. I did not do anything harmful or weird to you. Just a few X-rays and... tests."

"That pause you did before saying test doesn't help my suspicion."

Lisa shrugged and lead Lincoln to another room that had medical supplies, machinery, and even an operating table. Lincoln gulped in fear of how eerie it looked. While it was supposed to be something that helps him, ironically he felt like he could be harmed in this room. The small girl hopped onto a stool and motioned for him to get on the table. He hesitantly nodded and sat on the table, letting Lincoln get a better look at his younger sister.

Lisa was a small, nine-year-old girl with short brown hair and green goggles on her head. She had a red shirt and a white lab coat that seemed to have a small blaster in the pocket, and black pajama pants with brown slippers. What caught Lincoln's attention was that Lisa's left arm didn't seem to be made of flesh. It seemed to been made of stone or something, which was odd since Lisa seemed to be able to move both hands without trouble. She was, adorable to say the least. Although, Lisa would most likely deny her being anything close to "cute" or "adorable" in the slightest.

"So what are you talking about? What do you want to show me, Lisa?"

"That is a good question, Elder Brother Unit. You see, when you came back from your sudden brawl on the beach, Lori and Luan were a bit... suspicious of you. They found odd tentacles growing out of your arms that were also wrapped around you in a sort of defense to protect you while you were unconscious," Lisa said.

"They're suspicious of me? But why? I haven't done anything threatening to them at all! Do they hate me?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"No, they don't. They just have a suspicion that you aren't truly our beloved brother but you are in fact, a mimic," Lisa said, only for Lincoln to tilt his head in confusion at which she sighed. "A Mimic is a monster that has the ability to transform into any object as a form of camouflage. While camouflaged as any object it's big or skilled enough to transform to, it will wait until prey comes around and either tries to use the item or pick it up, then the Mimic will turn back into its regular form and proceed to kill and eat its unfortunate victim."

"Why would they think that? I don't look anything like a monster!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I'm human. Plain and simple."

"Were you listening? Mimics can change and transform. While you could make the argument that they can't turn into people... That's where another issue comes in," Lisa explained before bringing over a laptop that started to show a video. "This video is a recording from some prevalence I have set up around the forest area of the continent. I set up cameras for research purposes and to prepare for any dangers that come close to us."

"That sure is... interesting. But what is this supposed to show?" Lincoln asked.

"Pay attention, Lincoln. Now watch and see what happens."

Lincoln nodded and did as asked. The camera was focused on a large open space surrounded by trees and what seemed to be a dirt path in the middle that also lead to a fork in the road. Not only that but the camera was named "Route Five" so this meant that this was an actual road to somewhere which interested Lincoln quite a bit. Hopefully, he would be able to get to this place and see where it heads to.

As Lincoln watched the footage, he noticed a small black mass slither its way only the path. Upon closer inspection, Lincoln noticed that this was the mimic that Lisa was talking about. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering how on Earth were Luan and Lori suspecting that he was one of these? He turned to ask Lisa only to notice the Mimic start to change form and size until it turned into a human. Lincolns' eyes widened in surprise at the transformation. Now it made a little more sense until something else caught his attention. When the change was complete, the naked male held out what seemed to be a gold puzzle piece, sending Lincoln in a worry.

"W-What's that object the mimic is holding?" Lincoln asked.

"Hm? Oh. We actually don't know. I just assumed it was a piece of... something that it just liked to have. What makes it interesting to you?" Lisa asked. Lincoln showed Lisa the backs of his hands, showing her the puzzle piece marking on his right hand with no marking on his left. "What are you trying to show me?"

"Look at my hands. Do you see the marking on my left hand? There used to be an identical mark on my right hand but Lynn gave me a necklace that had a gold puzzle piece that looked exactly like it! But when I was about to pass out when fighting Dek, I saw the gold piece get absorbed into my hand. After that, I blacked out and... had a vision or... a memory."

"A memory? Hm... Now that you mention it... Lucy dropped by and told me something similar. Something about you being put on a curse of some sort," Lisa said. "Well, I think she's right. These... puzzle pieces are important if I want to regain my memories! The puzzle piece I got gave me a memory where Lynn and I had a sword fight on the beach. After that... Things got weird." Lincoln replied, giving a curious face from Lisa."Weird you say? Interesting. You'll have to tell me sometime. Right now, we should focus on the mimic problem and most importantly, where it came from as well as where it's headed. You see here..." Lisa said before pulling up a map of what seemed to be a map of the continent that they lived on.

The continent seemed to be quite large and incredibly tall due to how thin it seemed. While he couldn't make a definite shape of it, he comedically compared its shape to a bird. Another odd quirk about it was that it didn't show the continent in a normal way. Instead, it was just a simple outline of the continent with colored sectors explaining where everything was. On the left side of it was a legend with the colors on the map, explaining what was what. On the lower left was an area that stuck out which was labeled red or "Royal Woods". On the bottom, the area was a dark yellow space that was labeled "desert" with a brown area above being labeled "forest", which Lincoln was starting to quickly understand. Also above the forest was a green area labeled "jungle" with a large round area inside it labeled "swamp". Above those two areas was a light yellow area labeled "plains" with the top right corner labeled "city". Last but not least, was a small white area in between "Royal Woods" and "Forest" that was simply labeled "Home". He easily guessed where that was and he was currently in that area. One thing that did catch his eye were three purple areas simply labeled "UNKNOWN" with one area being connected to the lower corner of the jungle with two separate sets of islands, each having three in total off of the continent in the lower-left corner of the whole map. Lincoln made sure to ask Lisa about those later.

"Route 5 is located in the green area right here. Somewhere in the Jungle on the main route to Great Lakes City," Lisa said as she pointed towards the grey area on the map. "As you can see, the mimic was coming down Argana from or somewhere close to the city. Simple enough so far, correct?"

"Uh... Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now the problem here is that mimics only live in more populated or urban areas like cities or large towns. They usually stay away from forests, jungles, or rural areas due to how dangerous wildlife can be or the shortage of prey compared to the more populated cities. This is good for us since mimics can cause mass hysteria in a town run by Lord Soogna who uses these chances to make people afraid. And even when Soogna isn't doing his usual thing, paranoia can be created naturally by even mentioning the word mimic. While we would tell them that mimics can't turn themselves into humans, this particular mimic disproves of that fact and could potentially throw the entire town into chaos if people find out about it," Lisa explained once again.

"So I take it you want to kill this mimic as quickly as possible?" Lincoln asked, with Lisa nodding yes.

"Indeed. This mimic seems to be the only one so far that it can turn into a human. Eliminating it will reduce the risks of mass panic and such. However, I currently do not know the whereabouts of this specific mimic but I have reduced the general area of where it currently resides is somewhere on the outskirts of the forest," concluded Lisa as she put away the map. "However... You should be careful now as not only is this Mimic capable of turning into people, it has already caused dangerous paranoia by making Lori and Luan, two of your own sisters, think you are this very mimic. You are open to any attack that they can throw at which I highly suggest you prepare yourself to be attacked at any moment. Well... More than usual I suppose," Lisa told Lincoln. "You can go now. I still have some research to attend to."

Lisa hopped off and headed to the door while Lincoln simply followed her.

"Well... How do I convince them I'm not a mimic? Is there anything I can do?"Lincoln nervously asked Lisa who gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fear not, Elder Brother, for I am making a solution for that," Lisa stated. "I have gathered a few blood samples from you and a dead mimic I managed to get my hands on a while ago. I just need to run some tests and whatnot to get a complete and justified answer. Although... You might find a way by yourself. You were known as the Man with a plan."

Lincoln raised his hand to speak but kept silent. He silently waved goodbye and made his way to the exit of the bunker/lab which was a ladder of all things. He climbed it until he found a hatch that led right outside the house.

"Man with a plan? I guess I should live up to that name for a start. Hm... I know!" Lincoln exclaimed to himself as he came up with a name for his incomplete plan.

"Operation make Lori and Luan believe that I am not a mimic so they don't try to kill me is a go!"

**(Well I certainly rushed this chapter but do not worry! I'll surely take my time with the rest of the chapters to this long story. But for now, I have some news. This story is going on a hiatus. I don't know when I'll continue it, but it'll be on hiatus so I can do some other things. Hope you all understand)**


	17. 14 (A Loud Garden Not an Olive Garden)

It's currently been a few days ever since Lincoln had fought and won against the parasite that was living inside Lynn. During this battle, the golden puzzle piece necklace that Lynn had gifted him previously fused to his hand, making him remember a memory from his life and granted him a new power of some sort, allowing tentacles to grow from his forearms and act as extended grips of some sorts.

Ever since that day, he's found out that Lori and Luan suspect that Lincoln is not actually their brother, but instead he is a mimic or a more advanced species of a mimic trying to sneak their way into the Loud family and take them down.

Things seem to get even more stressful for Lincoln which doesn't help him since he doesn't have any idea how to fix this mess that he's currently in. Right now, Lincoln was up in his room shrouded in darkness with only the light emitting from his TV slightly brightening up the room as he played his video games. Over the last few days, Lincoln had been doing nothing but mostly stay in his room and help around the house. Nothing interesting or dangerous was going on which was something he enjoyed. It gave him time to think and plan ahead on what he should do next.

"What am I going to do? I can't confront them about this without making me look even more suspicious," Lincoln asked himself.

"You could simply wait it out," Lucy suddenly said from the shadows, making Lincoln scream and fall off his beanbag chair in fear. "Oh sorry. I thought you wouldn't be scared."

"It's... fine. How long have you been there?"

"About ten minutes. We snuck our way in so we wouldn't bother you," Lucy replied back.

"Wait. We? What do you mean by we?"

"She's talking about me," Haiku said, suddenly appearing in the beanbag chair next to Lincoln, making him jump in fear once again. "Oh. Sorry, Lincoln."

"It's fine... Now can you two explain why you are here?" Lincoln asked as he stood up. "No offense to both of you, but it's a bit creepy that you sneaked in here."

"I guess that is fair. Once again, I apologize for scaring you," Haiku said as she stood up and went to sit on Lincoln's bed next to Lucy. Lincoln decided to stack one of the beanbag chairs on top of another one to and sat down, putting him on the equal height of Haiku although Lincoln was generally taller than Haiku. "So we need to tell you some things that could be useful, Lincoln. I did some digging around after I saw your odd markings on your body with the marking on your hand having now vanished. Now to confirm my suspicion about what these are from, what happened? Lucy told me that you and Lynn had a... confrontation not too long ago."

"Ah yes. You are correct but it wasn't really Lynn who attacked me. I think it's something... inside Lynn," explained Lincoln. "It called itself Dak or something."

"Yes. You are correct. Sorry, I never told both of you this but Lynn was kind of infected by a Latch. A species of... Well, I actually don't know. Lisa says they're just a parasite that's known to be more helpful with its host. Lynn just got unlucky with an eviler one," Lucy said. "Lisa tried to get him out of Lynn's body before it was too late but sadly, he had already taken control of Lynn's brain. Meaning that the only way we can save Lynn is to convince Dak to leave her body."

"Why can't they just take him out?" Lincoln asked.

"Because Dak can simply take control over Lynn's body by eating her brain and becoming the new host. But he can't do that because then we would have no reason to not attack if Lynn isn't... there anymore." Lucy said with a saddened tone in her voice. "But there might be a way to save her, I just don't know what."

"Maybe. But uh... What do you need to know about my markings?" Lincoln asked Haiku.

"How did this one disappear? If it was a tattoo it would be difficult to simply remove." Haiku said.

"Like how you tried to get that tattoo of a heart off of your butt?" Lucy asked in a joking manner, causing Haiku to blush with Lincoln blushing but giving a slight chuckle.

"I-I... Now isn't the time to mention t-that!" Haiku replied in an embarrassed tone. She sighed and took Lincoln's hand and looked at it carefully. "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, Lynn had given me some sort of necklace which was just a golden puzzle piece attached to a string which I gladly accepted. It was a gift so why decline? But during our battle when I was about to pass out, I saw the puzzle piece began to phase into my hand. I dreamed-no... I remembered something! A memory I had with Lynn on the beach when I was... younger."

"Yes. This is good. This puzzle piece isn't any normal puzzle piece. It's a memory piece!" Haiku said as she came with a conclusion. "This memory piece is a by-product of a memory wipe spell. Your memories are taken out and they are forged into these pieces in case they are needed again. An old spell for people who needed to... forget things. But it seems in your case it's a modified memory spell by not only taking away your memories but your powers as well."

"Why would they do that to me? I haven't made any enemies," Lincoln said. However, this just made Lucy get a nervous look. "What?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Our family has its fair share of enemies. From personal to business enemies. I would say the person who wiped your head clean was Royal Wood's local cult leader but we should consider other options. Options who live on this continent," Lucy said.

"Business? What do you mean by that?"

"The Loud family has connections outside of Argana you know. We make our own products with our garden and send it out to other stores owned or partnered with us. Makes good money," Lucy said. "Oh. Speaking of the garden, you're going with Lana to check and patrol it today. Luna would usually help Lana but she's taking care of something else right now."

Right on cue, Lana poked her head in with a smile. Guess they were going now. Lucy and Haiku got up and left with Lucy passing him a note. Lincoln looked at the note and saw it read:

"That's all for now. We'll come by if we find more information. But for now, be careful and be safe. Please."

"P.S. The Garden is to the left of the house with a path already made for it."

Lincoln smiled and put the note in his pocket for good luck and walked out of his room and into the hallway. He went down the stairs to look for Lana only to see the door was left open. Guess he would have to meet up with Lana in the garden. Although, he felt watched for some odd reason. Taking a quick peek behind himself, he saw Lori and Luan giving him icy stared that chilled him down to the spine.

"I'll.. See you girls later?" Lincoln nervously asked only for them to simply walk away. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He really needed to figure out what to do about Lori and Luan before things get dangerous. He opened the front door and walked outside.

"Lana! Where are you?" Lincoln called out, following the directions to the garden. He headed to the left of the house and on a path up to the hill. It was relatively close to the path that leads into town as it connected into a fork where you would need to head left instead of going straight. "Alright. Just keep going on the path and I'll be there!"

A few minutes later and Lincoln came across a large chainlink gate. It was left wide open meaning Lana was here first. He walked into the garden and saw a beautiful sight! Lots of plants and trees growing in groups! The trees were full of ripe juicy fruits and lots of fully grown vegetables ready to be taken and cooked! Lincoln felt himself getting hungry by just looking at this wonder. He took another step closer only for large metal turrets to suddenly rise from the dirt and aim its guns at Lincoln.

"UNIDENTIFIED UNREGISTERED TARGET! LEAVE NOW OR WE SHALL OPEN FIRE!"

"Gah! Don't shoot! I'm part of the family!" Lincoln cried out, raising his hands in the air.

"STATE YOUR NAME OR BE PUT DOWN!"

"L-Lincoln Loud!"

The turrets did not speak as they processed their databank looking for his name. After a few seconds, the turrets dinged and glowed green.

"LINCOLN MARIE LOUD. REGISTERED USER OF LOUD FAMILY DATABANKS. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY." They said before moving back into the ground as if nothing had happened.

"What... What just happened?" Lincoln asked himself as he lowered his arms down. "Uh, Lana? Are you here?"

Lincoln heard a metal door swing open to his right. A large metal shed opened up to reveal Lana walking outside.

"I'm here!" She called out before running to Lincoln and giving him a hug. "Sorry about the turrets. We have problems with thieves trying to steal our stuff so Lisa and I built these turrets to scare them off! But uh... I didn't think building turrets would lead me on how to dispose of a body."

"Dispose of what?"

"N-Nothing! Now then, I see you finally arrived to help me out? That's good! It gets a little lonely out here," Lana said. "Now then, are you ready to help me out?"

"Sure thing, Lana! What do we do here?" Lincoln asked.

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Wait what? What do you mean by we do absolutely nothing?" Lincoln confusingly asked. "Doesn't that count as slacking off?"

"Yeah. But the only thing I'm supposed to do is patrol and protect the garden but that's been rendered obsolete ever since we installed the turrets after you had... disappeared. I mostly just chill out and take a nap until my shift is over."

"Oh. Then why do they send you up here?"

"I dunno. But I think it's so I have something to do. Mom wants me to be active compared to my tubby princess of a twin who stays inside eating snacks," Lana said, picking an apple off a tree and taking a bite. "You can help yourself to anything here! It's all good!"

"Well alright then. Oh! What's this thing?" Lincoln asked as he plucked an Eggplant off its tree and took a bite out of it. "Mmm! Tasty!"

"I... That was an eggplant. Well, I guess just... don't eat the leaves and you'll be good!"

Lincoln shrugged and continued to eat the eggplant. An hour or so passed with Lincoln and Lana simply patrolling the garden or talking to each other. Lana even taught Lincoln how to play a few card games to pass the time. Lana even managed to teach Lincoln how to play more gambling type of games.

"Heh! Didn't think you were so good at poker, Linc!"

"What can I say? It feels natural to me! Perhaps I used to be good at this stuff."

They both chuckled to themselves and continued to play poker for a few more minutes. After a few games were played rumbling was heard from somewhere. Lincoln and Lana stood up as the ground shook like the Earth was crumbling beneath their very feet. Lana rushed back into the metal shed while Lincoln stood there confused. What was happening?

Large holes erupted from the ground as a group of long white worms leaped out of the ground. They all were about three feet long with armored skeletal plates on their heads with horns jutting out. Their faces only had one large gaping mouth filled with small razor-sharp teeth. He backed away slowly in fear as the large worms looked him and bared their teeth at what seemed to be some food. However, he stood in place and held his hands in a fighting position, making his tentacles grow out to help him in the fight.

"I've fought worse. Come and get some, fish bait!" Lincoln shouted at the worms, beginning to charge at them before one of them got smacked in the head by Lana, rushing in with a crowbar and began to fend them off. "Whoa! Lana?!"

"Dang worms! They always try to take away our stuff! Come on, Linc! Help me out!"

Lincoln nodded and reached his hand out, causing his tentacles to stretch and grab a few worms, tightening their grips to cause them to be shredded to bits. Lana and Lincoln fended off the worms from the garden until they all suddenly stopped their attack and retreated back in the earth. All things seemed good until more trembling happened and out came another worm, far larger than the other worms. This one was colored grey and had a more rabid face with beady black eyes on its sides and larger teeth jutting out of its mouth. It's skeletal armor plates were spikey with stained with red blood, possibly coming from its last victims and its horns were longer and sharper.

Lana froze in fear, dropping her crowbar as this behemoth of a worm looking down upon them. It screeched loudly and dive-bombed down into the earth right at Lana. Lincoln tackled her away from the worm but it was obvious now that it was out for blood.

"What is that thing?!" Lincoln yelled out as he picked up Lana and began running to the gate.

"I-I... A Worm Queen! What is that doing so close to the surface?!"

Lincoln was about to head through the gate, only for the Worm Queen to suddenly rise out from the ground and tackle Lincoln, using its teeth to bite on and slam him down to the ground hard. Lana was thrown off from the force. Lincoln tried to pull it off but the enraged worm kept slamming him down to the ground.

"S-Stop... It!" Lincoln shouted, throwing a punch into the side of its face right into its eyes. It roared in pain and let go, now zipping on to Lana. Lincoln gritted his teeth and grabbed on the worm, his tentacles growing to let him hold the entire worm in place. It roared and screeched as the tentacles tightened their grips on the Worm Queen. It was being crushed by the strong tendrils coming from Lincoln's arms.

" I won't... let you... HURT HER!!!" shouted Lincoln in raged as he let go, allowing the worm to rush ahead, causing the tentacles to tighten enough to completely slice the Worm Queen in to large meaty chunks, killing it instantly. Lincoln retracted his tentacles and walked over to Lana who was frozen in fear, tears rolling down her face as she looked at the corpse of what was about to kill her.

"C'mon. Lets just head home," Lincoln told Lana, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. She whimpered and hugged him tightly. "It'll be ok, Lana. I promise. In fact, when we get home, I'll make you something good to eat!"

"You... Can you make me... s-some ice cream?" Lana asked tearfully.

"Of course I will. If it'll make you happy," Lincoln replied, patting Lana on the head as they headed back home.


	18. 15 (Meet Up)

It's currently been a few hours since Lincoln and Lana came back from the garden. He arrived with Lana crying into his chest after the Sand Worm Queen had almost killed them.

Everyone was obviously worried about what happened and they were quickly surprised to hear that a creature of that caliber was so far inland. It didn't make sense but they didn't have an answer so Lisa told them she would try to find some sort of answer even if it seemed like an answer only said to calm people down. Lincoln could tell Lisa was caught off guard by it all. Everyone was worried about their safety and why did the turrets not even fire upon the hostile worms?

Apparently, the Turrets aren't allowed to shoot inside the gardens to avoid destroying a ton of plants in the process of protecting the garden from threats. If Lincoln wasn't there, Lana might have become worm food. Lana couldn't calm down for a while. She's been crying and whimpering to herself in fear for a good while now. Lincoln was currently spending time with Lana to try and calm her down. Everyone decided to leave the two alone until Lana got better. While everyone went back to their things, Luan walked up to Lori and Leni's door and did a special knock in the tune of "Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragon Force which sounded like Luan pounding the door very quickly.

"For God's Sake, Luan! I said to just knock twice!" Lori said opening the door in her pajamas, causing Luan to giggle to herself.

"Not my fault you usually take so long to answer the door!" Luan sarcastically replied. Lori scoffed and let Luan in before closing the door shut. "Anyways, I guess this is about Lincoln and Lana?"

"Of course it is. I feel like our plan might be... getting complicated now."

"Well, it's not like we can just kill him to find out of he's a mimic. Not that... I wanted to," Luan said. "We're going to just capture him right? What if he turns out to actually be Lincoln?"

"We're not going to kill him! We just need to find a way for him to show us that he's a mimic!" Lori replied in frustration. "I just don't know how is the problem."

"Well, what if Lincoln isn't a mimic? He did save Lana after all. If we trying to kill us, he could have just let the worm kill Lana and that would be one Loud down!"

"I don't know! Ok?! I just... We can't be taking risks at this point! A damn Worm Queen being this far in is not good! They only leave deep underground! Something is happening! I know it... We need to prepare and we can't have something destroying us from the inside!"

Luan went silent and sighed to herself. At this point, she didn't know what to say. She was beginning to doubt herself about all this and could see Lori was close to uncertainty. Was what they were doing right? It sure didn't feel like it but at this point, they were too far deep to back down with Lori leading this two-woman operation. Lori was devolving back into her old paranoid self yet she didn't know.

"Alright. I'll... be the first to confront him, ok? I overhead Mom suggesting we take Lana over to the boardwalk so we can have a good time! I'll stay and... use my magic to its fullest abilities if that makes you feel better," Luan replied nervously.

"Yes! That's great! Ok then. I'll tell Mom that you and Lincoln will stay home. That way, you can attack without needing to worry about anyone else! It's literally perfect!"

"Yeah yeah. I'll... see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Now then... I need to hop in the shower real quick so I'll see you later," Lori said, waving goodbye to Luan. The chubby Loud sighed and left the room. She was in some deep stuff and all she could do now was play along.

"Lincoln... I hope it's really you..." Luan said to herself...

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it after I didn't make anything for more than a month. Anyways, a new chapter should be made for this next as this is just a preview of sorts. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!)


	19. 16 (Early April Fools Part 1)

"We'll only be gone for a few hours. Just relax and watch over the house, ok?" Rita told Luan and Lincoln as she packed her purse.

It had been a good while since the Sand Worm incident. Lana had finally calmed down and felt ready to go down to the boardwalk to have some fun with the family. While she was saddened by the fact that Lincoln and Luan wouldn't be tagging along, Lincoln assured her that they could hang out when they came back.

Luan and Lincoln had been tasked with watching the house just in case anything tried to attack them once again. Luan and Lincoln seemed to be in good hands as long as a fight between them didn't break out which hopefully they would have grown out at this point.

Everyone was mostly out of the door. Rita waved goodbye and waited for Lana to come down. The little Loud rushed down in her swimsuit and goggles on, ready to go have some fun.

"Right! I'm ready to go!" Lana happily said.

"Uh... I thought the beach was too dangerous?" Luan asked in confusion. "Oh! You're going to that new pool! Dang, I was hoping to go."

"Maybe next time, sweetie. Now c'mon, Lana. We don't wanna be late," Rita said to Lana who nodded and gave Lincoln a tight hug before rushing out of the door. Rita waved goodbye to the two kids before walking out herself.

Luan stretched and got up yawning, heading upstairs to go lie down or talk to Benny over text. Lincoln shrugged and headed up to his room to play some games. Perhaps Haiku might make another mysterious appearance.

"Alright. Let's see... what game have I not tried yet? Oh! This Halo game seems interesting," Lincoln said to himself, taking the disk and putting it in the large console. Once it booted up, Lincoln began to play the game. Going through levels and shooting up many aliens in space. It was pretty cool! It even allowed him to switch through different graphic styles with one looking old and the other new although Lincoln seemed to prefer the older looking graphics on account of being able to see more things clearer with them.

As Lincoln played his game, Luan was in her room setting up a desk and getting out a bunch of monitors and computers. Luan sighed at the ancient piece of tech in front of her. This was her old set of computers that were used when Luan unleashed her inner psycho every April Fools Day which was also her birthday. A past she grew out of as she realized that with the types of abilities her family has, could end up hurting someone due to Luan using her magic to make up tricks and traps around the house. She locked the door and sat down by the desk, turning on the old looking monitors that were a far cry from her currently two monitors set up that she used currently.

"What? Didn't think I played games too? A girl needs some form of entertainment," Luan told the reader before looking back upon the footage as her camera system rebooted after so long. She got an almost nostalgic feeling from seeing her old torture machine turn on once again. She sighed and clapped her hands together and rubbed them, causing a yellow glow from her hands to appear. Once small vine looking light things sprouted from her hands, she placed them upon the sides of the, causing the machine to flicker as Luan was connected to the house, now able to place any traps and pranks she desired in the area that was inside the house. Due to her limited use of magic, she was not a powerful magic user, she could at least get by with her experience.

"Alright then," Luan said, cracking her knuckles in preparation. "Let's get down to business. And… I hope it's really you, Linc…"

Luan began to go through spots of the house and began to place traps all over the house. No room was safe. Each room had something inside of it except for Lincoln's room. She decided that he at least needed a chance to survive her onslaught of what would usually be April Fools at the Loud House. Luan wouldn't ever admit this to anyone but while she did this, she felt a bit excited to be setting up these pranks all around the house. She shouldn't be having fun as it was for a cause that wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but you have to at least try to make it enjoyable. Perhaps Lincoln might find some joy in this. If he was a masochist.

**(A/N: Hey y'all! Didn't expect such a quick update? Well you might be able to expect more if I act on a plan I have. You see, it takes me a while to make chapters over 1000 or 2000 chapters. So I essentially do half a chapter and upload it here and when I do the next half, I'll upload it here as a part 2 and with both parts combined on my Wattpad. You all get shorter chapters, but more frequent updates!)**


	20. 17 (Early April Fools Part 2)

Currently, Lincoln was laying down on his bed trying to take a nap after playing some games. Ever since this morning, he had felt uneasy for some odd reason. He often felt himself feeling anxious over many things ever since he had fought Lynn but tried to pass it off as superstition that he should just ignore.

"I've found these video games to be quite relaxing. Helps me ignore those odd dreams I've been having lately ever since I got these tentacles in my arms. I don't see anyone. Just a bag full of those golden little puzzle pieces from someone's point of view. He's giving them to someone but I just can't make out who or what it is," Lincoln spoke into a tape recorder. "I think it's trying to tell me something but I can't figure it out... I guess time will need to tell."

Lincoln has recently found an odd device in the attic that Lucy called a tape recorder. It was apparently Rita's when she was young but let Lincoln keep it along with all the spare empty tapes that he could use for things that a tape recorder could do. Apparently it could play music but Lincoln found the MP3 player filled with video game music and such to be much more convenient so instead he used the recorder as more of a diary than anything. Talking about what was happening, anything interesting and talking about his dreams and what happened in them. Currently, he was on his second tape with the rest being stored in one of his desk drawers.

Pressing the stop button, Lincoln got up and took the tape out, got out some tape and a marker and labeled it "entry 2" and put it in the drawer. Once he was about to sit back down, his stomach rumbled in hunger. Guess he did skip out on breakfast.

Lincoln stood up and went out into the hallway and turned left and headed down. As Lincoln took one step down the stairs, a large piece of metal slammed down, making Lincoln back up out of way before it could slice him in half. Lincoln looked at what seemed to be a guillotine at the stairs only to dissipate into orange mist.

"Magic... We're under attack! By who? Luan! Luan where are you?!" Lincoln shouted as he rushed to Luans door and knocked and pounded on the door to see it was locked. "What's this?"

A note was taped to it that said "Meet me in the living room, if you can make it! Hehehe!".

Great. Luan was thinking this was a joke? Or maybe Luan is the attacker. This was something did not need right now. However, he had no other choice but to head down, so he took a deep breath and ran down downstairs, managing to avoid more traps that slowly dissipated into orange mist.

"Yep. This just screams magic to me. But why make all of these normal traps and stuff. Something tells me this is like some sort of prank? If so it isn't a funny one at all."

As Lincoln took another step, a pie was launched right into his face directly. He simply sighed and wiped the cake off his face in annoyance. At least it tasted good, whatever it was. He took another step only for another pie to slap him. One more step and one more pie, now with a big bucket of milk to help wash it all down.

\- five minutes later -

After a few painful minutes of food and drinks being dumped on Lincoln while going down the stairs, he had finally reached the first floor of the house right into the living room. He looked around cautiously before tip-toeing around the living room, trying not to set off any of the invisible magic traps that had been set up. Oddly enough, most of the traps didn't seem lethal at all. In fact, most of them seemed to be made only to annoy him with the exception of that one guillotine.

Lincoln took another step forward, making a giant boxing glove shoot out from the wall and hit him right in the face, conveniently sending him flying into the kitchen. What was not convenient however was that is sent him into the oven which while it wasn't turned on, was filled with a bunch of now angry raccoons that began to attack him.

"GAH! WHAT KIND OF TRAP IS THIS?!" shouted Lincoln as he swung his body in many motions to get them off, needing to use his tentacles to grab them all and toss them right out the window. Once they were gone, Lincoln looked around for Luan or possibly a note of any kind to see if it would give any clues on what was happening. "Nothing at all. Dang it. This is getting confusing at this point. Ow! Raccoon scratches... Might need to get the bleeding stopped..."

As he looked in the drawers and cupboards, the small TV on the kitchen counter suddenly turned on to show Luan sitting in her room with a cartoonish looking grin on her face. That face of hers instantly said "I'm the one behind all of this!" to him.

"Hahaha! Looks like you've made it this for, Lincoln! Or should I say... mimic!" Luan said in an accusing manner. "However, it isn't a definite answer if you're a fake or not without any proof."

"Proof? Mimic I... Wait a second. You're talking about what Lisa showed me on the camera footage! You think that's me?"

"My partner in crime believes so. I'm just trying to... uh... help them make a case," Luan replied. Lincoln picked up her tone to be nervous and a little guilty, however she was trying to ignore it. "But I like getting proof while the suspect is alive. So I'll give you... an option."

Luan snapped her fingers, causing too whip cream covered pies to appear on the counter next to the screen. Lincoln looked at them in confusion, trying very hard not to take a slice out of them which got a chuckle out of Luan. "Sorry to say but they aren't for eating."

"Well what are they for then? Arts and crafts?" Lincoln sarcasticly replied.

"Good joke but also no. You see, the pie on the left is blueberry pie and the one the right is a banana-cream pie! You must choose a pie to throw right into my face. If you choose the blueberry pie, I'll suffer an allergic reaction and most likely be hospitalized or if help doesn't arrive right away, I'll suffocate. Or... You choose the Banana Pie and I'll be fine! Easy right?"

"I guess so," said Lincoln.

"Well if you were truly my brother, you would find a way to not have to hurt me, using the banana cream pie. If you were a fake or... a mimic, you would try to find a convenient way to get rid of me, you would use the blueberry pie and say I suffocated while I was sleeping. So make your choice. My door is open, Lincoln..." Luan said before the screen went black, leaving Lincoln to choose a pie.

"I see..." Lincoln said before grabbing a pie and dashing off upstairs, managing to avoid many of the traps that Luan had laid out again before finally reaching the top hallway and dashing to Luan and Luna's door, kicking it open to see Luan on her chair waiting for Lincoln. Before Luan could say a word, Lincoln threw the pie right at Luan, splitting all over her face.

"You... chose the... banana creampie..."Luan said, sampling the pie stuck to her face. Luan wiped it off and began to chuckle which then turned into a happy laugh. "Hahaha! I knew it! It is you!!"

Luan pounced on Lincoln in a bearhug in a giggling mess. Lincoln began to laugh along, not sure of what to do?

"I knew it was really you! I... God I'm so sorry..."

"Hey it's... it's fine, Luan. But... Can you tell me what's going on? Who thinks I'm a mimic?" Asked Lincoln. "And I want straight answers."

"Well alright then. Listen up, Linc. You'll need to know this. And... it relates to Lori..."


End file.
